Beast Below
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Beast boy has met with Rose Wilson, the daughter of Slade. And they hit it off, much to the displeasure of the team, who don't know her true identity. While with her, he starts to become more dangerous and outspoken, causing tension in the team.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**A good day**

Beast boy.

Former member of the Doom Patrol and current founding member of the Teen Titans. The green teen was a changeling, he had the power to become any animal on Earth, and apparently off.

He had awoken feeling well rested and even a little energetic. He looked out his window to see that it was early. This was a rare occurrence. Usually he wouldn't be up until noon unless there was training or a villain. Not this time.

_Today's going to be a good day._ He though confidently.

He made his way to the common room where he saw the rest of his team was already gathered. Raven was reading one of her many books. Cyborg was playing a video game against Robin. Starfire was watching from the side, she was the first to notice him.

"Glorious morning friend Beast boy." Starfire greeted happily. "You have awakened earlier then usual, are you ill?"

"No, the opposite." He answered. "I feel that it's going to be a good day." He opened the fridge to get his food. "Starting with a nice tofu breakfast."

"And there goes such a potentially good day." Cyborg sighed with a shake of his head. "You could of had something wonderful, but you ruined it with that mess." He pushed the green teen away. "Step aside, I'll put you on the right track!"

"If it's not veggie-friendly, then I don't want it." Beast boy stated firmly.

"Of course it's veggie-friendly." Cyborg assured. "The veggie's will be happy that you aren't eating them!"

"And how would the animals you took the meat from feel?" B.B. countered.

"Happy knowing that they would be part of something beautiful!"

"Dude, they-"

"Do we have to do this every morning." Raven asked annoyed.

"Yes we do." Cyborg answered. "Until he learns that meat is supreme!"

"Friends, may I offer a solution?" Starfire spoke. She flew to the fridge and pulled out a container. "I offer a well known delicacy from Tamaran."

Starfire opened the container to reveal a gelatinous mass of purple. There were swollen green tendrils that squirmed around. It looked similar to the food Cyborg had eaten out of his hand during their visit to Tamaran. It even shifted and moved as if trying to crawl from the bowl she had it in.

"Um, what is that?" Cyborg asked.

"It is the perfectly aged sputflinks." Star stated. "What you ingested on Tamaran will pale in comparison."

"Aw Star, you know I'm a vegetarian." B.B sighed.

"But it is not a meat." She assured before turning to Cyborg. "Nor is it vegetable."

"Then what is it?!" They asked with growing worry.

"...There is no word for it in your language." Star stated as she pushed the food closer. "Will you partake in it with me?"

Beast Boy slowly backed away from the dish. "Well, it looks...unique, but I think I'll pass on it."

As they spoke, Robin was currently trying to sneak out of the room. Cyborg managed to see the leader just as he vanished from sight.

"You said it was a delicacy, right?" Cyborg asked, gaining a nod. "Something like that should be shared with a certain _type_ of friend." He hinted. "One that wears hair-gel and tights."

"You mean boyfriend Robin!" She realized. "Yes, that it a most excellent idea!"

The alien princess flew off to find her boyfriend to share in their meal.

"I'm off." Beast boy stated.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Do you want to be here when Robin realizes we threw him under the bus?" Beast boy asked as the elevator closed.

Cyborg stood there for a second in realization.

"I think I'll go wax the T-car." The robotic teen mumbled.

* * *

Beast Boy flew over the city, enjoying the freedom of flight, as he thought of something to do.

_Hmm, maybe I should get something to eat._ He thought as his stomached ached.

He landed in a deserted alley and returned to human form.

He began messing with the holo-ring he had under his glove. In a literal flash, he was no longer looked like Beast boy, he was a regular guy.

He was no longer green or had any of his defining features. Instead, he was now a peach skinned guy. His hair was no longer green, but sun kissed blond that put Jericho's to shame. Even his green eyes were now a sky his clothes changed. Now he was wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt.

This is how he would have looked if he hadn't been...Beast Boy. An average guy with an average life.

He absentmindedly ran a hand over his ear, stopping at the point that was still there. Even the fangs that he ran his tongue over were as sharp as ever. He may look normal, but it was all cosmetics, he was still him underneath.

_No time to get sappy!_ He thought as he shook his head. _It's food time!_

He made his way to one of his favorite spots. A place that catered to his veggie needs.

* * *

"Let's see, I've eaten, now what?" He asked himself out loud. "Guess I'll just wander."

_And stop talking to myself._ He thought as some people stared.

He walked down the street to another of his favorite spots. This time for entertainment purposes.

The comic shop.

"And Rae says I don't read." He chuckled as he entered the shop, only to pause in shock! "No way!" He saw something that he thought would never be. "A Teen Titans comic!"

He made a be-line for the comic.

"Nobody move!" A voice shouted.

The people in the shop froze on command.

He never had a chance to even grab the book.

In the doorway was Control Freak with his remote in hand.

Usually he would be considered below a third rate villain, just barley above henchmen. But in a comic shop with all kinds of things to animate, he could become a legitimate threat.

"Now I want you all to-Is that a Teen Titans comic?!" He asked in excitement.

Beast Boy wordlessly handed the over-weight villain the comic, which he began reading in with glee.

_Well he's harmless now. _Beast boy thought.

He faintly heard the doors open, but he was aware of the breeze and what it carried.

"What's that smell?" He asked himself.

"Hm, just my personal cologne." Control Freak stated with pride. "Pizza-roma, I made it myself."

"No." Gar stated. "This is...alluring."

He turned to the direction of the scent and Control Freak followed his gaze.

"Whoa."

There stood a true beauty.

She was in leather pants that clung to her perfectly, showing off her shapely backside. A simple shirt, one size too small, to show off her nicely developed body and toned mid-drift. And a leather jacket over it that also stopped at her mid-drift. As well as a painful looking pair of combat boots.

What stood out the most was her hair, her all white hair. It was long, reaching down to the middle of her back. She wore it so that it covered half of her face.

There was something more to her...something only an animal could pick up.

Her scent.

He didn't know what it was, he had never smelt anything like it. It completely threw him through a loop.

It was so alluring. Intoxicating. Wild!

They watched as the beauty made her way to a comic and began browsing.

"Hot _and_ likes comics..." Control Freak spoke in disbelief. "My kind of girl."

"Dude." Garfield spoke distantly, still distracted by her smell. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Garfield himself would have attempted...something, if his senses hadn't went off. This girl was dangerous, a predator.

It would be cruel to send him in.

Garfield watched as the chubby villain made his way towards her with a unnecessary amount of bravado.

"Hello, I'm Control Freak, maybe you heard of me?" He spoke confidently. "Super villain and enemy of the _Teen Titans_." He bragged. "So I'll take your number and-hey, ar-"

"Beat it." She states before he finished.

He wasn't deterred by her abruptness.

"You like my homemade cologne?" He asked. "I call it pizza-roma." He leaned to her ear. "Sausage addition."

She finally closed her book and gave the Control Freak a glare.

In a flash, he was on the ground and holding his nose as blood fell through his fingers. The only signs that she had struck him was the fact that her arm was still extended and her hand was a fist.

Garfield watched her leave, carrying the scent with her.

* * *

She wanted to go buy a comic, was that too much to ask? Isn't she allowed to go one place where the local chumps don't try to flirt, and fail pathetically!?

"Hey you!" A voice shouted.

She turned with annoyance written clearly on her face.

It was a cop, and a sorry excuse of one at that. He was fat and having a hard time keeping his stomach from bursting though his uniform.

"Can I help you officer?" She asked.

"I saw what you did there." He stated.

"And what did I do officer?" She asked with false innocence.

"Don't get cute." He ordered. "You assaulted a man, that's a crime."

_Great. _She thought. _Now this._

She tensed when she felt him place a hand onto her back. It was clammy and a little too low.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, it would be a shame for a pretty thing like you to get in trouble over a...misunderstanding." He leered. "How about you come with me and we sort this out."

She actually felt like puking in her-no wait, she did. Maybe she should spit in at him.

Like a shadow, a figure passed behind the cop. He managed to grab the officer's night club and dash off.

"Hey wait!" The cop shouted. "Get back here, I'm an officer of the law!"

He tried running after the thief but didn't get more than a few feet before he was exhausted. He turned back the see that the woman was gone as well.

* * *

Garfield chuckled to himself as he tossed the nightstick away.

He had no idea as to why he stole the nightstick, but he had reasons. The cop was harassing a semi-innocent girl and abusing his powers. Had he been in uniform, he would have had the man fired.

But for now he had more pressing issues, like the fact he was being followed.

Whoever was following him actually had some skill. They stayed back and moved at a leisurely pace. They didn't even focus on him and wasn't trying to _not_ focus on him, the obvious signs of a stalking. This could have been mistaken as two people going in the same direction.

_He's good._ He admitted. _But not good enough. _

Something like that wouldn't fool him. He had experience at being hunted.

He turned to his side to see the one who had been following him. It was her, the white haired beauty.

He didn't know how she was able to get so close to him so fast, or care. She was here and that was all he could focus on.

"Usually it's they guy that tries to get the girl's attention." He stated.

"And you did." She replied coolly. "When you stole the cop's stick after following me from the comic shop."

_Crud!_ He thought nervously. _Be cool._

"Well I-" He had tried to casually lean onto the wall only to fall. There was no wall.

"Classy." She stated, there was a small pause before she spoke again. "This is the part where you ask for my number."

"I remember what happened to the last guy that asked." He stated with a chuckle. "I don't want to end up like him." He backed away. "I'd be happy with just a name."

She stared at him for a moment, her eye catching every detail about him. The way he stood, so free yet so prepared.

"Something tells me you won't go down that easily." She mumbled.

Like a flash of lighting, she through a powerful punch at him. He caught the blow, barely inches from his face, in his hand as it .

He felt real strength in her punch. Enough to pop the knuckles in his hand. Had there been anymore force, he was sure she'd have cracked or even broken a finger of his.

"Woah!" He shouted. "Sorry for asking!"

There was a small pause as they met each other's eyes. There was something in his that she liked and something in her's that put him on edge.

Wildness, though one's was caged.

"The names Rose." She stated.

He watched her casually walk away, as if she hadn't tried to knock him out.

"I'm Garfield!" He shouted after her.

He watched her disappear into a sea of people before he turned to leave.

He shoved his hands into his pocket only to feel a slip of paper. The paper contained seven digits and carried a certain scent to it. Can you guess what it was?

_I new it was a good day! _He mentally cheered.

* * *

Garfield had found a random alley to remove his ring and return to Beast Boy. Once he did, he became a bird and flew off towards the tower.

If he had been just a bit more aware, he would have noticed that he had an audience. One that saw him remove the ring and fly off.

"Interesting."

* * *

While Rose was having her inner thoughts, she caught the attention of a few unwanted guests.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar?" Somebody asked. "Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

_Great._ She thought. _More horn-dogs._

"You looking for a good night baby?" Another asked.

She ignored them and continued on her way.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" One stated angrily.

She finally stopped and took a look at her _admirers_, three men. They were large and muscular with several tattoos, very intimidating to the average person. She was beyond average.

"You know what, I could use some action." She stated shocking them. "Follow me."

There was a moment of shock in the men before they realized what had just happened. They followed her into an empty alley.

_I could use the warm up before I go to work._ She thought.

* * *

A certain overweight officer saw her. He watched her go into the alley, followed by the large men. A panic arose in him as he saw their lecherous smirks.

It was his duty to stop them. _But they're big._

He made his decision to walk away, only to freeze when she walked out with a smirk fifteen seconds later, alone.

He walked by the alley and paused to take a peek inside.

All three men were still there, but not doing well. They were each on the ground and not moving. If it weren't for the barely audible groans, he would have assumed they were dead.

_She's good._ He thought worriedly. _Best leave her alone._

* * *

Beast Boy made his way into the common room with a smile one his face.

"And there goes the piece and quiet." Raven muttered.

"Say whatever you want." Beast boy dared with a smile. "Nothing can bring me down."

"Then I will enjoy proving you wrong." A deep voice spoke.

The teens froze at the deep but monotone voice. On the screen was the face of one of the Titan's most hates enemy.

"Slade." Robin hissed.

"Robin." Slade spoke. "I have a special surprise for you and the Titans."

"Don't you always?" Beast boy asked earning smack to the back of his head from Raven.

"True, but this one is closer to me than you can understand." Slade stated vaguely. "Come and meet us here."

On the screen were coordinates to the location.

"Let's go!" Robin ordered.

_And today started so well._ Beast boy thought as he followed his team.

* * *

The location Slade sent them to was an old, abandoned factory. It was miles from the nearest populated area. That meant they didn't have to worry about casualties.

"Are we really just going in because Slade told us to?" Beast boy questioned. "I mean, it has trapped written all over it."

"Of course it's a trap." Raven spoke condescendingly. "We aren't idiots."

"Whatever it is, we've no choice." Robin stated. "We need to stop Slade."

There was a noise, the sound of speakers starting.

"While I admire your determination and understand your suspicion, there are no traps." Slade assured, voice echoing from all around. "They just aren't her style."

"As if we'd believe a word you..."

"Did he say 'her', as in someone else is here?" Beast boy asked cutting Robin off.

Beast boy was answered with the sound of a gun going off.

The team looked to see a figure on the roof of one of the factory buildings.

Though she was at a distance, Beast boy was able to make out there appearance.

She wore an outfit identical to Slade's minus a few alterations. Her clothes were a skin tight leather outfit with a few chain-mail like designs. There were no Slade symbols visible on her.

Really, the only hint of Slade in her was the mask. Though, it wasn't armored, it was more like a full faced

In her hand was the gun she had fired, along with two swords on her back.

"Who are you?!" Robin asked angrily.

"Me, I'm the Ravager." She answered as she leveled her gun at them. "And you're dead."

She fired her gun again, this time at the Titans. If not for all of their experience at dodging attacks, she might have put one of them down for the count.

When the shots stopped, they looked to see she was gone.

"Titans, pair up, spread out and find her!" Robin ordered.

* * *

The Titans had did as they were ordered and split up.

It had been a rushed thing, so the pairs were at random.

"Where are the others?" Raven asked.

"I think Robin and Star paired up and Cy went alone." Beast boy answered.

"Great, I'm paired with you." She stated. "Don't screw up."

Beast boy just rolled his eyes as he changed forms. He took the form of a bloodhound for it's keen sense of smell. When he picked up nothing, he moved through a few other forms.

All he got was the smell of dust and rusty metal, with a hint of oil.

"No good." He stated as he returned to human form. "I'm not picking up a scent."

"Great, one of the few things you're actually useful for and you're still useless." She stated.

Beast boy would have made a reply but froze. A sensation ran through him that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

_We're being watched. _He thought.

Over the years and being part animal, Beast boy had developed a sixth sense. He was able to tell when he or a friend, a 'pack member', was in danger from a 'predator'. Like an animal being hunted.

He heard the subtle click of a trigger.

"Get down!" He shouted as he pushed Raven away.

"What are-" Her burst of outrage was drowned out by gunfire.

Raven couldn't tell where it had come from.

Beast boy turned his attention towards the attacker, she was on the roof. He took the form of a hawk and took off, but he didn't get far. He was distracted when a small orb dropped in front of them.

It went of in a flash, literally. A flash bomb went off close to his face. Being in the form of a hawk, his eyes were extra sensitive.

Since he was in mid flight, he lost control and crashed into a wall.

Raven looked to the attacker but couldn't see her.

"Where are you?" She asked aloud.

"Behind you."

Raven spun around, her eyes glowing and hands encased in energy.

It did her no good as Ravager delivered a powerful punch to her temple. Raven staggered from the blow

"That's the problem with you mental power users." Ravager spoke. "Your head is a major weak spot."

"Not for me!" Raven hissed as her eyes began glowing again. "Azarath Metri-"

Her words were stopped when another blow nearly knocked her over. Ravager grabbed her by her arm before she could hit the ground.

"Really, let's see what happens when your brain hits the inside of your skull." Ravager stated as she struck Raven on the temple. "Again." Punch. "Again." Punch. "And again!"

The last blow never came as Ravager was knocked away.

She straightened herself to see Beast boy in his human form. He was blinking away the remaining spots in his vision, but stayed focused on her.

"That was pretty strong for a small fry like you." She stated as she rubbed her jaw.

"You think I'm small?" Beast boy asked. "I can fix that."

He lunged for the white haired villainess while changing into a bear.

She ducked under his paw swipe and maneuvered behind him. Drawing a sword, she delivered a deep gash to his back. It was only thanks to his form's hide that it hadn't been serious wound.

But it was still deep and painful.

He turned with a back swipe only for the same thing to happen in the front. This time he fell to his back side and reverted back to his human form.

When he tried to stand up she caught him by the neck, the blade held him at bay, just barely breaking skin. As she added pressure, she didn't notice his foot maneuver around her legs. Beast boy changed into a gorilla. With the placement of his legs, he managed to knock her off balance and restrain her in his massive fists.

"Take your stinkin' paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" She shouted in his face.

Even in his animal form, Beast boy couldn't help but crack a smile.

_First time I heard that one._ He thought.

Thought her arms were bound, she still had her legs. She managed to give a powerful kick to his jaw, forcing him to release her. He returned to his human form and stepped back.

"Like that?" She asked. "Well tell me if you heard this one." She aimed her gun. "Die."

"Yep!" Beast boy answered as he changed into a cheetah and ran.

He was able to avoid the bullets, but he was slowing down. Cheetahs were only good for short bursts of full on sprints, not long distance running. But he couldn't change forms without putting Raven in danger.

As long as he was in cheetah form, she had to keep her attention on him. They were fast enough to cover the short distance in the blink of an eye. If he became bigger, he was an easier target. If he became smaller, Raven would make either excellent bait and easier prey.

He just needed to hold on until-

"Raven, Beast boy!" A teammate called in the distance. "We're coming!"

"Seem's target practice as come to an end." Ravager stated. "It was fun, better than fish in a barrel."

Ravager fired the gun, but not at Beast boy, she fired at the barrel beside them.

Out of it spilled oil. The black liquid quickly spread out as it emptied from the container. A second shot and the oil ignited into a wild fire.

"Come after me, or let your friend burn." Ravager spoke as she ran but stopped. "Next time, tell Slade to send his best after me." She ordered. "He should know I don't die that easily!"

Then she was gone.

Beast boy made his decision.

He didn't think about it, he just made his way after Raven.

* * *

"You let her escape!" Robin shouted.

"I had to." Beast boy defended. "I needed to save Raven."

"I didn't need saving." Raven snapped.

_You were unconscious._ Wisdom stated

_Shut up!_ Raven snapped.

"You were unconscious." Beast boy stated.

Raven hadn't awaken from her healing trance Ravager sent her in because of the brain damage until an hour _after_ they returned from their mission.

"Raven could have handled herself!" Robin shouted.

"Friends, should we not be glad that friend Beast boy saved friend Raven?" Starfire asked confused. "Should he have let her die?"

"Of course not." Robin stated. "It's just...that was our only lead to Slade."

"Don't worry, Slade will show himself again." Cyborg stated. "He always does."

"And then we'll finally catch him!" Robin stated with conviction.

* * *

Beast boy sighed as he sat on his bed.

He looked at the number he had been given today. It brought a smile back to his face.

It had been a good day.

_Maybe I'll call her tomorrow._ He thought. _I hope she lets me rub her hair, never seen white hair on a girl._ He thought on that. _Except...earlier, with Ravager. _

Realization smacked him over the head harder than Raven ever had.

"I got a villains phone number!" He stated in shock.

* * *

**Review.-First TT fic. Be kind and give advice.**

**I also have a Danny Phantom story out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**Date night**

Beast boy paced around his room with the number in hand.

_Should I call her?_ He asked himself. _I shouldn't call her._

He had no idea what he should be doing.

The green teen had decided not to tell his team about Rose, the Ravager. Robin would go into his 'Slade Obsession' mode and lose his sense of rationality. Then the others would blame him. Starfire would become heartbroken because of Robin. Then the others would blame him. Cyborg would try and play big brother, which could fail. Then they would blame him. And Raven...The green teen could only sigh.

No matter what it was, it would come to him.

He didn't even know if the girl was evil. All because of the one line she spoke

_"Next time, tell Slade to send his best after me." She ordered. "He should know I don't die that easily!"_

Either she was messing with his head, or she didn't work for Slade.

But that only raised more questions! Who was she? What was her agenda?

No wait, those were questions they didn't already know.

_Why would Slade send us after her?_

He could spend the entire night pondering over the questions, but that wouldn't solve anything. Plus, he didn't want to turn into Robin.

"Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

"This had better be good, it's one A.M." Rose growled over the other line.

She wasn't tired, but she didn't like being called in the A.M. No one did, something about it seems wrong.

"Hi." A voice squeaked on the other end. "It's Garfield, we met earlier."

"Yea, I remember." She spoke.

"I was wonder...if you aren't busy tomorrow-I mean today." He paused. "Well would you..."

"You got the number." Rose spoke. "That means I'm interested, so ask."

"Would you like to go on a date!" He rushed.

Rose took a moment to pause before she answered, just to make him sweat a little. She already had an answer for him, but she wanted to have a little fun.

"Yea, alright." She answered.

"Really, sweet!" He shouted. "Where do you want to go?"

"Don't know, new to town." She answered. "But..."

"But what?"

"Well I know this one place." She began.

* * *

Rose hung up the phone and thought.

_Either he's dumb, or has brass balls._ She thought. _Maybe both._

She knew who he was, she was also sure he knew about her. Yet he still called.

"Could be interesting." She admitted.

* * *

Beast boy hadn't slept in this time even though he had been up late. When he woke up he felt well rested.

He spent a bit of time preparing for his date grooming. She may be a villain, but she was still a date and Garfield Mark Logan always did his best for a date.

He made his way out of his room before coming to a stop a a specific door.

"I better check on Raven." He thought as he knocked on the door.

He hadn't heard from her since she turned in the night before after the mission.

It took a moment of knocking before she finally responded. She opened the door partly enough to see who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to check on you, see how you were after the mission." He answered.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"You sure, you took quite a few blows back-"

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped. "Now leave."

"I'm just worried about you Rae!" He spoke hastily.

"It's Raven." She growled.

"I-"

"Look, I had a pleasant day with you gone yesterday." She stated. "Let's try and repeat it."

Beast boy had stood outside of the door his team mate had closed. He sighed and left, not wanting to be late for his date.

* * *

_That w-wasn't very n-nice._ Timid stated

_He'll get over it._ Raven stated.

_We'll don't push too hard._ Knowledge stated. _Everyone has a limit._

_Not him, he's a glutton for punishment._ Raven stated.

* * *

Beast boy, or rather Garfield, had just arrived to his destination.

He realized earlier that he was in the bad side of town. He wanted to be surprised that Rose recommended this place, but he wasn't. He probably would have been more surprised if she hadn't.

He made his way into the bar that had the name of his destination.

He looked out of place in such a seedy area.

Everyone there was one of those hardcore bar flies that rode a motor cycle and had tattoos. Everything on them was over-sized, their muscles, their piercings, even their beards.

_Where is she?_ He wondered.

He couldn't see her in the crowd of muscle. Neither could he smell her with all of the liquor and sweat in the air.

In the distance he could see an open table, the only one. That wasn't what stood out. On the table was a vase with a rose in it.

He made his way to the table, aware of all the eyes on his back.

As soon as he sat down, most of the men stood up. They made their way over to him and glared down at him.

"C-Can I help you all?" Garfield asked a little timidly.

The men each dropped something onto the table in front of him. They were small and green with a sharp end. They were thorns from a rose.

_What do you know about thorns Gar?_ He asked himself.

He knew one thing and the only thing that mattered. Thorns hurt.

The men began cracking their knuckles.

* * *

Raven had just finished meditating when she looked at the clock.

_Two in the afternoon?_ She thought in shock. _I never even meditate to noon, I never have the peace._

Now that she thought about it, it had been pretty quite. Not a single Titan had knocked on her door, not since Beast boy.

_Where is that green idiot?_ She asked no one, but received an answer none the less.

_He never came back._ Knowledge stated.

That was unlike the green teen. Usually he would have visited several times in an attempt to get her out of her room.

_Maybe he's mad at us._ Timid whimpered.

_Beast boy isn't mad at us._ Raven assured.

She said that, but her emotions didn't believe her. They wanted her to go and check on him and apologize. She agreed to check on him, but she wouldn't be apologizing.

Raven phased through the wall towards the common room to see her team. They weren't there. Where could they be? Her question was answered when the com-door opened and the team, minus Beast boy, walked inside.

_Did they go somewhere? _

_Obviously._ Rude answered.

"Hello friend Raven." Starfire greeted. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." She answered. "Where were you all?"

"We went to the mall of shopping and then we enjoyed a seeing of sights in town!" Starfire happily stated. "We hope we didn't disturb you, we know how you like the peace of being alone."

"No, it's fine." She stated monotonously.

"We no it isn't your type of thing." Robin stated.

_I would have gone._ Raven thought.

_Yeah right._ Rude snorted. _You!_

_I would have!_ Raven repeated hotly.

_Well that's what happens when you always demand to be alone._ Knowledge stated calmly. _You get it._

_Beast boy wouldn't have let us be alone._ Timid whispered.

That statement brought a large question to each emotion. One she voice aloud.

"Where is Beast boy?"

* * *

_Well Gar, you got yourself into trouble._ He thought. _Again!_

There was only one question for escaping his predicament. Fight or flight? He couldn't use his powers in the open, that would compromise his identity. He could probably fight them off and leave, but that would raise suspicions on him. That left him with flight, he had to find someway to escape.

"Look it's a hot celebrity in a bikini!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nothing, no one so much as glanced over their shoulder. They just shook their heads at him in disbelief. He sat back down in disappointment.

_I'm ashamed I thought that would work._ He thought.

"Well, plan B." Gar stated.

He flipped the table and jumped into the fray.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch in...awkwardness. This was something she hadn't felt when in the tower since she first moved in when the team was formed.

The others were doing there own thing. Star in the kitchen. Robin going over some important files. Cyborg was playing the video game.

Raven felt left out. She knew she could go and ask to join any of them in their activities, but that wasn't her. Usually Beast boy would drag her into something and then she'd be involved.

_Where is that green idiot?_ She repeated.

She had asked the team, but none of them knew for sure. That wasn't cause to worry though, they all did things on their own.

* * *

Garfield had just escaped the last guy from the bar. He had put up a decent fight, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. So he made an exit during the middle of the fray.

That was when it came to him. Like a punch to the face, the smell returned. Sweet like a rose with the sharpness of it's thorns.

_Rose! _He thought.

He looked up and saw, not Rose, the Ravager.

She stared down at him with a smirk that promised pain.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Quit the act Garfield, or should I say Beast boy." She taunted.

He stared at her for a moment before removing his ring. He shifted into a bird and made his way over her head to the opposite side of the roof. He turned back to his human form and took a defensive stance.

"What are you up to _Ravenger_!?" Beast boy demanded.

"Nothing." She answered.

"No games, what're you planning?" He snapped.

"Like I said, nothing." She spoke.

Beast boy had had enough of her games. He took a step forward but stopped and took one back, her smile was throwing him off. Villains that smiled were always sure of themselves, and she was an unkown variable.

"Good, I-Get down!" She shouted as she drew her gun.

Beast boy shifted into a cheetah and lept to the side avoiding the bullet. It sailed past him and into the wall next to...Slade.

"Hello darling, your aim's getting better."

* * *

"Where is Beast boy?" Raven mumbled.

"It _is_ getting late." Robin stated, having overheard her.

"Relax, if he was in trouble he'd call." Cyborg stated.

* * *

"Slade." Ravager hissed.

Beast boy drew is communicator, only for it to fly out of his hands in peaces. He looked at Ravager, who hadn't taken her eyes off of Slade.

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't mind the backup." She stated.

"No reason to bring the rest of the Titans." Slade spoke as he holstered the gun. "It would ruin the date."

_Since when does Slade use guns?_ Beast boy asked himself.

Ravager charged Slade with her sword drawn and went for a diagonal slash. Slade grabbed her wrist in mid swing, stopping her completely. He smashed his open palm against her wrist, forcing her to drop her blade. With a powerful kick, he sent her flying to the other side of the roof.

Beast boy charged the villain in cheetah form to build up momentum before jumping and shifting into a gorilla. With both fist raised over his head, he intended to crush Slade under his massive being. The villain then jumped into the air and delivered a powerful spin kick to the gorilla's face, knocking Beast boy into the ground and back into human form.

Slade grabbed the downed hero and pulled him into a beat hug, where he proceeded to squeeze Beast boy to death.

_Has he always been so strong?_ Beast boy thought as he struggled against the villain.

Try as he might, he couldn't break free of the hold. Because it was so tight, he couldn't focus enough to become larger.

Beast boy's sensitive ears picked up three very loud sounds as Slade grunted in pain before releasing the hero.

He turned to see Ravager holding her gun to him.

Beast boy lunged at Slade again, this time turning into a rinkhals snake. Slade caught the serpent by the neck and tried to throw it away, but the snake wrapped it's body around his arm.

Now that he was closer, he opened his mouth and sprayed a stream of venom into Slade's single eye. This both blinded and distracted him with pain.

"Get down!" Ravager ordered as she fired a volley of shots.

Each one hit Slade, before knocking him down.

When the villain didn't get up, or so much as stir, they made their way closer. As they did, Beast boy noticed something important.

"Another robot." He grumbled in annoyance.

"How can you tell?" Ravager asked.

"No smell of blood." He answered. "Or pheromones in general."

The two moved even closer and Ravager removed Slade's mask. There was no face, just a small screen. On it was Slade.

"Well done, I'm impressed." He stated. "Hope this made your date more exciting."

With that, the screen when black with the number five on it. 4...3...

"Run!"

The two dove off the side of the roof as the bomb went off.

* * *

"Well that was exciting." Ravager stated with heavy sarcasm. "Well, later."

"Wait!" Beast boy shouted as she turned to leave. "You can't just leave!"

"Of course I can." She stated. "You have nothing to detain me on."

"What?" He asked with skepticism.

"Yup." She smirked. "I have committed no crimes."

"Assault of an officer." He stated.

"I was being harassed by a man." She stated. "When the officer _finally_ arrived, it was to abuse his power to get me to sleep with him." She shuddered at the memory. "Still makes me sick."

"Trespassing." He stated.

"Can't trespass in an abandoned area." She answered.

"You attacked the Titans." He smirked with his arms crossed. _Got'ya_.

"You all were after me." She retorted. "I thought you were working for Slade, I _know_ he was involved."

"Well...he was." He admitted. "But what about the fake date?"

"That was just for fun _Garfield_." She chuckled. "Then Slade ruined it. I had a bunch of more _interesting_ things for us to try."

"What's your connection to him anyway?" Beast boy asked.

"...Interrogating your date?" She asked in false fear. "For shame." She chuckled before becoming serious. "We have...family ties."

"He's your..." Beast boy trailed off.

"Bingo." She stated before he could finish.

"Why is he after you?" He asked.

Ravager removed her mask and looked Beast boy in the eyes, well...eye. He now saw that she had on an eye-patch. It had been covered by her long hair.

"We have some issue's we haven't worked out." She stated as she tapped the patch.

"You mean he..." He trailed off again.

"Yes and no." She answered sadly. "He...assisted me into doing it myself."

Beast boy had nothing to say to that, what could he say?

"So...what are you?" He asked.

"Complicated." She answered as Beast boy face-palmed. "Hehehe, I'm a merc." She raised a finger to stop him before he could speak. "I haven't done anything on U.S soil or been involved in any form of terrorism, so I'm untouchable for all foreign crimes seeing as you have no authority or jurisdiction there, even to a Titan."

"Then you can help us." He stated happily. "We could use you in our fights with Slade."

"No, I'm not joining one of those tools." She stated with disgust.

"...What?" Now he was confused. "We help people."

"No, you beat up villains, you don't help people." She states.

"What's the difference, we're protecting civilians." He retorts.

"Helping and protecting are two different things." She states. "You can save a person from falling off of a cliff, but what if they jumped instead of being pushed?"

"I, uh..." She had him there.

"It's been fun, we should do it again without my dad." She states as she leans in and gives him a kiss.

There was a noise that caused him to turn around, but all he saw was nothing. When he turned back, it was still all he saw, Ravager was gone.

"It's more cool when Batman does it." He mumbled.

He could track her and find her, but for what reason. She was basically clean and already denied helping, it's not like they could force her to help.

_Though I doubt Robin would let her._ He thought. _Better head home._

* * *

It was late when he returned to the tower, past sunset.

Beast boy tried to enter as silently as possible. Though it made no difference when his teammates where all waiting for him in the common room. Each wore a look of suspicion, though Raven's was more of a glare, directed to the green teen.

"And where have you been young man?" Cyborg asked with folded arms.

"I uh..."

"I have been worried sick about you!" He yells. "No calls, texts, not even a note!" He pointed to the kitchen. "You even missed dinner!"

Cyborg proceeded to stomp away into a corner where he began crying. Star Fire flew after him and began patting in.

"There there." She soothes. "Ignore the glorbag and cry away the tears."

_Aw man, I'm a glorbag again!_ He sighs. "I was on a date."

This brought the entire tower into complete silence but with an array of mixed emotions.

"What!?"

"I met this girl at the comic shop yesterday and...we hit it off." He explained with a blush.

"Ah yeah!" Cyborg cheered. "That's my boy!"

"Congratulations!" Star stated as she flew into the kitchen. "I shall prepare the pie of romance."

"How can you all just congratulate him!?" Raven asked in outrage.

"What's the big deal?" Beast boy asked in shock.

"You break up with her!" Raven ordered. "Now!"

"No way, you're overreacting." He states.

"You're being stupid!" Raven snapped. "Though that's nothing new."

"What is your problem, I thought you'd be happy to have me out of your hair!" Beast boy yelled.

"Not when you're dating some bimbo!" She retorted. "What did you do, use your hero status to get her to go out with you?"

"No, I wore a holo-ring!" He answered. "She didn't need to know about me being Beast boy."

"So a relationship based on a lie." Raven snorted. "You sure are off to a great start."

"Friend Raven, why are you so angry at him dating?" Starfire asked.

"Can't you all see, this is another Terra waiting to happen." Raven stated.

"How is this _anything_ like her?" Beast boy asked, finally losing his cool.

"You like some girl, she turns bad, you bring enemy in."

"Right, because you have such experience with good relationships!" He snapped.

Raven stepped back as if he had struck her. Beast boy never acts this way, he always acts stupid and runs when she get's angry.

Instead, he had a comeback. One that actually made her stop and even hurt.

"I'm going for a fly." The changeling spoke as he walked away.

* * *

_You overreacted. _Wisdom stated.

_I did not. _Raven angrily states. _He's being an idiot._

_For going on a date?_ Knowledge asks.

_Because of _him_, I missed a whole day!_ Raven snapped.

_How is that _his_ fault?_ Knowledge asks.

_..._Raven was silent.

_Oh, I get it, Raven's jealous!_ Happy chuckled._ Mad that B.B isn't here to pull you into the group._

_I am not jealous of some bimbo!_ Raven declares.

_How do you know she's a bimbo?_ Knowledge asks. _You've never met her._

_She can't be any good._ Raven states. _Why else would she go out with Beast boy?_

_He's funny. _Happy answers.

_He's immature! _Raven snaps.

_He's courageous._ Brave added.

_He's careless! _

_He forgiving. _Timid added.

_He's stupid._ Raven stated with finality. _This whole thing is! Him and some bimbo, it'll crash and burn like with Terra._

_You haven't exactly had much success in the romance section yourself._ Rude states.

_Don't ever mention him!_ Raven orders.

_Why, you seemed fine pointing out his bad experience._ Knowledge retorts. _He had a point, maybe _you_ should apologize._

Me_ apologize to _him_? _She asked_. He should apologize to _me_, he knows not to bring Malchior up!_

_You did so to him._

_It's for his own good. _Raven stated.

_Since when do you care about his own good? _Rude asked.

_Is Beast boy going to stop spending time with us?_ Timid asked._ Will he stop being our friend?_

_No, that idiot will come back and try to apologize._ Raven states.

As soon as she says that, she feels his presence at her door.

_Right on time._ She smirks.

Much to her shock, he doesn't knock. He just goes on by her door as if it weren't even there. As if she weren't there.

_What happens to us if Beast boy stops being our friend?_ Timid asked.

* * *

Beast boy made his way towards his room, ignoring Raven. He had had enough of her tantrums to last a long while.

Instead, he decided to make a call.

"Hel-"

"When you ran into me at the comic book store, did you know who I was?" Beast boy asked cutting her off.

"...No." She answered. "But I saw you take of the ring and change, you should find a better spot to do that."

He had the decency to blush at that.

"Well, since you aren't a criminal...would you like to, you know...go on a proper date?" He asked with growing worry.

"How big are they?" She asked.

"How big are what?" He asked.

"Those brass balls you have." She answered.

He had the decency to blush at her crass statement. _So that's how you want to play it._ Well, as a proud prankster, he couldn't back down.

"How big you want them?" He asked. "I _am_ a shape-shifter."

"Hmm, meet me at the comic shop at 3 tomorrow." She stated before she hung up.

* * *

**Review. Please. And give me a few idea's for this fic, I love reader interaction. **

**Sorry for the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**The Date**

The Titan's tower was in mixed atmosphere. A war waging between positive and negative emotions. Beast boy and Starfire were on the side of positive, both excited for his date. Raven and Robin were on the negative side, but for different reasons. Raven, because of Beast boy's date, while Robin was upset because Slade was 'being to quiet' for his liking. Cyborg, was just crying in pride for Beast boy and kept everything from being thrown into a one sided incident.

Beast boy was currently preparing for his date. He had plenty of time, it wasn't even noon yet. 'The early bird get's the tofu worm' was one of his favorite mottos.

_Looking good._ He thought as he examined himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?!" A voice asked venomously.

Beast boy turned around to see Raven glaring at him. Normally he's wonder either how she got into his room or why she was there, but didn't. Either answer would most likely make him upset and that's a bad way to start a date.

"I'm preparing for my date." He answered with a large smile.

"What!?" She snapped. "I told you to call it off!"

"I know." He replies as he walked out. "I didn't listen, guess I'm too dumb to."

He made his way into the common room with Raven silently glaring at the back of his head. There he saw Cyborg crying while Starfire smiled like the sun. Robin was busy researching for Slade.

"Friend Beast boy, you are leaving for your date?" Starfire asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Then I wish to bestow upon you the luck of chasing tail."

All eyes turned to the alien princess after that statement. Beast boy blushed as he realized she had no idea what her meaning entailed.

"Star...that's..." He looked for the proper words.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked innocently as she turned her head to the side in an adorable manner.

"Uh Robin, you want to..." He motioned to her, hoping he would explain.

The boy wonder shook his head negatively, he was leaving the changeling to stew in this one. It was highly likely that he was still upset about thrown under the bus two days earlier.

Luckily, he had nothing to worry about. The Titan's alarm went off.

"Who is it?" Beast boy asked, hoping his friends would forget.

"Cinderblock." Robin answers. "Titans Go!"

* * *

"Aw man, I'm going to be late!" Beast boy whined.

"Suck it up." Raven growled.

"Don't worry friend Beast boy, with X'al as my witness, you will go on your date!" Starfire stated with passion.

"Tell that to him!" Cyborg shouted as he ducked a empty car.

It seemed that Cinderblock was giving them a lot of trouble. They found him causing a large amount of destruction to the area for no apparent reason. The team has been trying to stop him for fifteen whole minutes.

"I've got a plan." Beast boy offered.

"Leave the ideas to those who can think." Raven growled as she attacked the golem again.

"I'm open to ideas." Cyborg offered.

"I am all the ears as well." Starfire added.

With three members of the team open to the idea, they listened to the plan.

"Starfire and Cy." He began. "I want you two to hang back and be ready to let him have it." He turned to the leader. "Robin, I'm going to create a distraction and then I want you to hit him in the face with...anything that'll stun him. When he does, Raven, I want you to bind him so the others can get a clear shot."

Beast boy transformed into his cheetah form and ran directly for the stone villain. Once he was within hitting distance, he jumped and shifted into a rhino. Using the momentum, he collided with the stone golem, knocking him down. Cinderblock stood and bellowed angrily at the green teen. He swung one of his massive fists only to miss once Beast boy jumped shifted again. In the form of a fox, he landed on the stone arm and quickly ran towards his face. Cinderblock tried swatting the green fox off, but the agile creature just jumped away.

Once fully distracted, Robin made his move. He jumped onto the shoulders of the stone golem and let loose several flash bombs. They went off in rapid succession, blinding the super villain.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted.

Her dark powers covered Cindeblock in magical restrains. He fought against them the best he could, but Raven fought back to bind him.

"Now!" Beast boy shouted.

Starfire Cyborg each released a powerful blast directly at Cinderblock. It hit the stone golem square in the chest, earning a shout of pain from the villain.

Cinderblock collapsed and didn't get up.

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg cheered. "Tha-"

HONK-HONK

The team turned to the T-car to see Beast boy already strapped in and waiting.

* * *

"This is where you're meeting your date?" Raven asked skeptically.

Ignoring his teammate, Beast boy activated his holo-ring to change into his civilian guise. His look caught the entire team by surprise.

"That's an interesting look." Raven muttered.

_He's cute!_ Happy exclaimed.

_It's still Beast boy._ Raven pointed out.

"It's how I would have looked if I never turned green." He explained.

"Why the gloves?" Cyborg asked, noticing the one feature that didn't change.

"I uh...It's a good look." He stated.

"What's the name you're using?" Robin asked.

"My real one."

It just occurred to them that they didn't know. "Which is?"

"Garfield?"

The now named hero in disguise turned to see the gem of his eyes. The Ravager, or Rose as a civilian, was dressed in an outfit that screamed thrill seeker.

She wore black jean pants that hugged her legs and bottom perfectly. A loose fitting shirt that gave a good view of her chest. A jean jacket to go with the pants pulled it all together. It screamed casual with a hint of excitement. They Titans didn't know, but Rose was wearing a brown wig, smart.

"R-Rose!" He spoke giddily. "I'll be there in just a sec."

"Man B!" Cyborg spoke in shock. "How'd you get such a fine piece of...fine!"

This was the collective thoughts of all the shocked Titans. The had expected some random girl of average or below looks, not a model class beauty.

"Don't know, still pinching myself to make sure she's real." Gar sighed blissfully.

"What's wrong with her?" Raven sneered, thinking she had some kind of...defect. _No way someone like_ her _would go for someone like_ him.

"Nothing." The green teen answered.

"Yeah right." She muttered.

"Fine, I'll prove it." He replied as he waved her over. "How are you?"

"Doing fine." Rose answered as she looked at the a Titans. "Those are...you are..."

"These are the Teen Titans!" He quickly stated as he caught on to her game.

"Nice to meet you little lady." Cyborg greeted.

"Yes, it is nice to meet friend Be-Garfield's date!" Starfire cheered as she reached in for a hug.

"You know the Titans?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Just well enough to get you an autograph." He joked.

"Hmm." She eyes them as she mentally smirked. "Where's Beast boy, he's the one I like the most."

"Really, what would you see in him?" Raven asked.

"Gotta love the wild side." Rose chuckled as Raven glared. "Let's go."

She pulled Beast boy onto her bike, placing him in the back. Making me hold on tight as she drove off at a high but legal speed.

"..."

"..."

"We're following them, right?"

"Already got a tracker on them."

* * *

"That was some impressive acting." Beast boy complimented. "You seemed like a regular person meeting a hero."

"You weren't so bad yourself." She returned. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Well, it's early." He stated. "So let's kill time by getting to know each other."

"Boring!" She wailed. "You got all you're getting out of me for free last night, now you've got to earn it!"

"And how do I do that?" He asked.

Rose didn't answer his question, in stead she just went silent. He would have thought she hadn't heard him if she hadn't glanced at him with a large smirk from her mirror.

The reason she was silent was because she noticed something that Beast boy seemed oblivious to. A tracker. It was expertly placed onto the collar of his neck, away from his vision. Only an expert such as she was able to take notice of it.

_Hmm, what kind of game are you all playing?_ She thought to herself. _Well I only play by my rules!_

She began picking up speed.

* * *

"Where are they going?!" Raven demanded.

"Don't know." Cyborg answered. "But wherever it is, it's pretty isolated."

"What do they plan on doing alone in an isolated area?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin looked away in and released an awkward cough. Cyborg began letting out a small chuckle, but didn't elaborate. Raven could only fume silently, trying to keep her powers in.

* * *

Rose pulled into a field.

"What are we doing here?" Garfield asked nervously. Oh God, it's another ambush.

Rose began removing her jacket and her...shirt...and pants! She began removing clothes until she was in nothing but a tight fitting sports bra and pants.

_...What's going on?_ Garfield asked himself. _Is this really happening?! Please let this be happening!_

She struck without warning.

Rose delivered a kick directly to his face. She missed by inches only because he stepped back in surprise. She delivered the kick again with the same results.

She delivered a third only for Garfield to catch it under his arm. It was a heavier blow than he had expected, but he held strong. Though he was shocked when she leaned in and slapped him. With a strong heave, he tossed her to the side. Instead of falling, she began a mid-air spin to balance herself on landing.

"What are you doing?!" He asked in shock.

She didn't answer. She only smirked harder and lunged herself again.

This time he was prepared for her. He caught her punches in his hands, both feeling like they were going to break under her strength, and held them firmly. She tried to overpower him and he tried overpowering her.

"What is this all about?!" He asked exasperated.

"Just having a little fun." She answered as she eased up. "Plus I had to get this off of you."

Garfield noticed a little trinket in her fingers, it was one of Robins trackers.

_Why would Robin..._ His mind wondered. "When did you take that off?"

She smiled as she answered. "Right after you caught my kick."

He wanted to ask why she continued her assault, but decided against it. Instead, Garfield just rolled his eyes and went with her quirk. It was all just one big game to her.

"Hungry?" She asked.

* * *

Sitting in the after glow of their...scuffle, the two waited on the food they ordered. They had found a small diner that catered to both their particular tastes.

"Well hello there." A friendly voice spoke.

Garfield and Rose turned to see a tall, dark man. Garfield knew it was Cyborg in his regular human guise, Victor Stone. Rose was able to quickly deduce who it was.

"What are you doing here Vic?" Garfield asked suspiciously.

"Well when I found out little Gar was on a date, I thought to myself, 'How can I get under his skin?' with this?" Victor spoke with a large smile. "So, I decided to crash your date and see how it goes."

Garfield was fuming at his friend's honest answer. Rose was just holding her sides in laughter.

Before Garfield could speak out in anger, the waiter returned. A salad for Garfield, a fancy steak for Rose and a burger for Victor.

"A salad?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian." Gar informed. "Have been since I was a kid."

"It's a darn shame." Victor sighed. "He's missing out on one of the greatest wonders in life."

Rose nodded in agreement. "No fruit or vegetable is near the level of of real food."

_Aw man._ Gar sighed dejectedly. _Her too?_

"How can it hope to compare to a medium rare marbleized rib-eye, with just a hint of fat left around the edge, salt rubbed, seared, drizzled with blue cheese aioli?" She took a bit and closed her eyes, humming in ecstasy.

_Well, their goes my chance of converting a new vegetarian._ He thought.

"Well this lady knows her away around meat." Victor stated, highly impressed.

"I would have ordered sausage, but I need some kind of dessert to look forward to." Rose spoke while winking towards Garfield.

_...Thank God I can't convert her to vegetarianism._ He thought.

"So tell me about yourself." Victor explained.

"Well, I grew up with mostly just my mom and a butler." She informed. "I was raised in the upper class, but always moving because my dad had a few bad jobs. Oh, I also have a little brother."

Garfield watched and listened as she told his friends about herself. He had to earn it, through violence! Yet here she sat telling Victor her story! In the middle of their date!

Rose turned slightly to look at Garfield out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as she gave him a subtle wink.

_Oh that minx!_ He thought. It was a good thing that Garfield wasn't the jealous type.

They proceeded to eat their respective foods in relative silence. Garfield and Rose had to stay in the 'safe' zone because of their secret relationship. That meant none of the Beast boy or Ravager topics. Victor was oblivious to the whole thing, just thinking he had to stay away from the Titans topic. They felt their conversation was a little...dry, but bore through it.

Once they finished their food, they began patting their bellies in content motions. Victor smirked as a 'devious' idea came to his mind.

Burp.

"Dude, have some class!" Garfield groaned.

Rose smirked at her dates attempt to behave. It was pretty cute in her opinion.

BURP!

She released a belch twice as loud and twice as long as Victors. She didn't do cute.

"Better out than in I always say." She spoke.

"Whoa." Garfield stated in shock. _Gotta love a woman that can belch like that._

"Well alright!" Victor cheered. "Looks like you got a keeper there."

"You're telling me." Gar agreed. "Can belch and quote a good movie."

"Well, I thank I've hassled you two long enough for my turn." He spoke as he left. "Later!"

"What did he mean, his turn?" Gar asked.

"...He left us with the bill." Rose stated.

* * *

"What now?" Gar asked.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit nostalgic with a full belly." She stated. "How about we head to the comic shop, never did get one after we met."

"I did see a comic with my face on it." He spoke.

"Don't your mean name?"

"No."

Just a short ride later, the couple were at the comic shop.

Garfield proceeded to show her the comic with him and the other Titans on it.

"Huh." Was all she said.

"Of friend Garfield!" A voice squealed over the room.

Garfield turned to see the one he called and felt his stomach drop. It was Starfire and Robin, though in civilian guise, if you could call it that. Robin was dressed the same way he had in Tokyo. Starfire was dressed in a short skirt and tight fitting T. Her real disguise was the fact that she looked...not orange.

"Richard, Kori?" He asked in shock, using their real names. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd introduce Kori here to...American comics." Richard stated.

"Uh hu." Gar didn't believe a word of it.

"Hello friend, I am Kori!" Star stated, greeting Rose. "And you are?"

"I'm Rose." She answered.

The alien Titan did what she always did when meeting new people she was, or hoped to be, friends with. She pulled them into a bone crushing hug, just under actual bone crushing.

"_Yep, going to need a chiropractor._ She thought.

"So, where are you from friend Rose?" Kori asked.

"All over really, I've spent a lot of time traveling." The merc answered. "And you?"

"...Far." Kori answered as her leader instructed. "So friend..."

Kori decided to pull Rose away from her date and the two seemed to forget about their male companions.

"What are you all doing?" Gar asked his leader.

"What, can't we meet your _friend_?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you all supposed to be patrolling or something?" Garfield asked desperately. "You and Kori could be using this freedom for something...private."

"The city is being monitored." He answered. "And Kori-"

"Yes." The alien girl spoke beside them, startling the boys.

"Hm, you two seem to be discussing something interesting." Rose smirked. "Are we the topic?"

The two males began blushing at being discovered.

"What'cha got there Kori?" Gar asked quickly in hopes of changing the topic.

"Oh, it's one of friend Rose's favorite comics!" Kori gushed. "It's follows the life of an anti-hero who execute the criminals instead of imprisoning them. Boyfriend Richard, why do the Titans not do such a thing?"

"There are laws Kori." He answered. "Hero's have to abide by them."

Rose scoffed at the answer.

"You disagree?" Kori asked.

"I do indeed." Rose answered strongly. "The villains will just be on the street again, doing the same thing because they know they can escape after the hero drops them off. It's practically the same wash rinse and repeat."

"Huh." Gar thought as he mulled the words over in his head.

"You can't seriously agree with that!" Richard snapped.

"It does get...tedious." Gar answered. "And more dangerous each time."

"That's part of being a hero, to live in the danger so others don't have to."

"Not for the heroes."Gar answered. "It's dangerous for the innocent. The bad guys'll just get out with a new plan or start a bigger spree than previously." He explained. "Maybe it'll be easier to-"

"Hero's aren't executioner!" Richard snapped, cutting Gar off.

"I'm not saying they have to be, but cops kill criminals all the time." Gar spoke. "What's the difference?"

"W-Heroes let the courts decide what to do with the villains." Richard

"Yeah, only for them to be put in some _inescapable_ prison that they practically walk out of!" Gar growled. "What makes them so above the law that they can avoid the electrical chair like any other person?"

"Heroes. Don't. Execute." Richard stated firmly.

"Well maybe if they did, so many villains wouldn't have the balls to pop up every other week!" Gar snapped. "So many innocent people wouldn't be forced into life and death situations! They wouldn't have to bear the burden that makes them dawn the tights!"

"What _is_ the reason they don't boyfriend Richard?" Kori asked after listening. "Where I come from, executing a proven guilty criminal shows that the crimes will not be tolerated."

"To show there's another way." Richard stated as he calmed slightly. "To show that they don't have to stoop as low."

"That's the problem." Rose spoke. "Heroes want to sit on their high pedestal and prove they have what it takes, that their above taking a life. They let their self righteous beliefs go to their heads, that their better and have to prove it."

"They-"

"Well you know what?" She spoke, cutting Richard off. "For every villain that they just let walk, then every death by them might as well have been by the so called heroes own hands."

That such Richard up. Everything she had said was true. A lot of villains he personally sent away where out in less than a week and didn't seem to learn their lesson. But he couldn't accept that. It went against everything he learned, everything he _stood_ for.

"Let's go Kori." He grumbled.

The leader and his girlfriend left the comic shop, leaving the couple to the rest of their date.

Gar gave Rose a single look before he began laughing, she soon joined in.

"Not a lot of people can say they out-spoke the apprentice of the world's greatest detective." Gar spoke impressed. "Congrats."

"It's easy when speaking the truth."

"Movie?" Gar asked.

"Movie." She agreed.

* * *

It was when Rose excused herself did he noticed it. The distinctive smell of old books and incense.

Gar turned his head to see a girl with a book. She didn't stand out in the slightest and didn't seem to be focused on them. But he knew what it was like to be watched, and Gar knew her.

Raven.

"You going to try and mettle too?" He asked the goth girl.

"I don't care what you do on your date." She spoke in monotone. "But I do want to meet this date of yours."

Just as she said that, Rose returned.

_She's so pretty!_ Timid cried.

_We can take her!_ Brave shouted.

_Enough!_ Raven mentally shouted.

She turned to the one that had caught her teammate's attention.

"A friend of yours?" Rose asked.

"Hardly." Raven answered. "I am curious as to what you see in him."

"He's got big balls." Rose answered without missing a beat.

The female Titan was taken back by Rose's crass answer. So much so, that she actually dropped her book.

"I see..." She sneered before leaving.

_I like her._ Rude states in Raven's mind.

Rose didn't particularly like Raven. The minute they met, Raven seemed to rub her the wrong way, and this meeting was no different. She was just, what was the word, so...prude...rude...stubborn? She couldn't find the proper words, but she knew they were out there.

* * *

Gar and Rose were able to enjoy their movie in peace. No more interruptions from the Titans, just the average, rude movie goers.

"What else do you have in mind?" Gar asked, he was having a blast.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you into the nearest alley and having wicked way with you." She spoke blankly.

"W-What?" Gar asked, completely thrown off.

Rose walked into the alley that they were closest to with a large sway in her hips. A sway that had Gar completely mesmerized.

He followed.

The minute he entered the alley, he felt strong arms grab him. His danger alarms went off as he was slammed into a wall, but didn't have time to react, before she acted.

Rose pressed her lips against his rather forcefully. She forced her tongue into his mouth and began fighting his for dominance, and she was determined to win.

To add to their...activity, she began grinding her hips against his.

Then it happened.

A ringing from Gar's pocket interrupted him. If it had been his phone, he'd have just ignored it, but it wasn't. It was the Titan's communicator, which meant it was all business.

"I'll...if you'll just excuse me." He spoke as he made his way out of the room.

He flipped his communicator open and saw his leader looking back at him.

"We have a situation at the peer." Robin spoke. "Meet us there in ten minutes."

"I'm still on my date, can't you-"

"Beast boy!" His leader snapped. "Ten minutes."

With nothing more to say, his leader hung up on him.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked, noting his dejection.

"I have to go to...work." He answered.

Rose gave him a critical look, before nodding. She gave him a chaste kiss before pointing towards the door.

"Go sick'em." She smirked.

He smiled back, not at all offended by her bestial slur. In fact, he was a bit invigorated by it. Or it may have been something else he had yet to work from his system.

"Thank's you're the greatest."

"Don't worry." She spoke once he was gone. "You'll be seeing me _real_ soon."

* * *

**Review**

**Sorry for the wait. Next chapter should be sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**Date II**

If anyone looked up into the sky, they would have seen a green hawk soar through the sky like a bullet.

Beast boy flew as fast as he could to the pier. Not because he wanted to be there on time or because he was worried about his team. No, the reason he was flying so fast was because he was trying to burn off his excess...energy.

_Whatever the trouble is, it better be big!_ He thought frustrated.

From the air, he saw he team on a roof doing recon.

Landing on the roof, he changed back into his human form.

"I'm here." He spoke.

The team turned to see him with mixed reactions.

Starfire was her usual happy self, though she kept it under wraps for business. Cyborg gave his green friend a look of pride. Robin was all business, as usual. Raven however...

"You pig!"

"What?" He asked clueless. _I'm here five seconds and she's already mad?!_

"I sense lust crawling off you!" She whispered harshly. "What where you doing!?"

This drew the entire team's attention away from the mission.

_Oh crud._ Beast boy thought. _Forgot she was an empath._

"Not important, what the big mission?" He asked the leader.

"It seems that Control Freak is meeting Dr. Change for an alliance." Robin answered. "He's going to use Zinothiom to power his remote, and with the added power..." The leader trailed off. "Who knows, he might actually become a threat."

Beast boy stared at his team leader before his eyes trailed over his teammates.

"You're serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I..."

"Dr. Chang and Control Freak." Beast boy spoke annoyed. "_Dr. Chang_ and _Control Freak_!"

Beast boy jumped off of the roof and turned into a small bird, he slowed his fall.

He walked towards the villains, not even bothering to conceal himself.

"Ah, Beast boy, my rival in television!" CF spoke chattily. "It seems that-"

He never had a chance to finish his villain monologue as Beast boy punched him in the face. The villain fell and stayed down, unconscious from the blow. Dr. Chang, dropped the items in his hand and raised them in surrender.

"Y-You wouldn't hit an old man with glasses would you?" The Dr. asked.

"I'm going to say this once and I want you to listen." Beast boy growled. "If any low class villain ruins my date again, I'll be pissing on their graves!"

The Titans, who had watched the whole thing, where shocked at the display. It was both effective and slightly brutal, not like their green teammate.

He turned back to his team and waved, signaling that it was over.

"Alright, it's over and I'm done!" Beast boy shouted to the roof. "Later!"

With that, he flew off without looking back.

"The balls of blue have made him irritated, yes?" Star asked innocently.

The team looked at her.

"Where are you learning these words Star?"

* * *

Beast boy ran.

It was something he rarely did. A brisk walk around town was a rare thing he did to feel like a regular guy. Usually he flew for the feeling of freedom in the sky. Or he swam, to feel that splash of nearly endless sea.

But running.

It was the only thing that he could do that mixed than man and animal in him. He had the feeling he could go anywhere when he pushed himself. It made his blood burn.

He had taken to the roofs of the city. The buildings were close enough to leap across and large enough for a good sprint. And best of all, he was alone.

Wait.

He took another whiff of there air.

_A scent?_ He thought. _Human and fragrant, up here?_

He relaxed himself to focus on his senses. Letting more of his primal side free for the single purpose.

He heard a pulse, strong and steady. A breath of air escape their mouth.

His head snapped to the direction of the scent.

A shadow, moving across the rooftops. The footsteps were as light as a cat's, and just as silent. Slowly and deliberately, almost taunting him.

It was her!

Not Rose, the girl he went on a date went. It was Ravager, the one that drew him in.

He looked at her. She stood there like a tiger stalking it's prey. She was a top of the chain predator.

_Unfortunately for her._ He thought. _I am _the_ Apex predator._

He began chasing after her.

* * *

She was pushing against the limits of the human body! Beast boy really new how to push her, not once has he slowed since he began chasing her and she refused to be the first to show weakness.

_Besides, I don't know what he'll do when he catches me. _A few ideas came to mind.

Ravager stopped to look at the green hero. It was then that she finally noticed that he seemed to have shifted a bit, not physically. He was still in his base form, but he seemed less...human. He was more animal than ever.

She pushed herself a little harder. She risked a little speed to look over her shoulder again.

He was close. He stayed behind anything he could, from chimneys to other small constructs, all just to stay out of sight. But he never stayed in behind one for very long. He moved from one to another.

A simple glimpse in his eyes actually unnerved her. His usually kind eyes were feral and full of hunger, directed at her.

This was no longer a simple chase, this had become a hunt.

She was the prey, and she had been cornered.

_Well Beast boy._ She thought as she prepared to face him. _You should know more than anyone that cornered prey bare their fangs._

She continued to run, making a sudden change in direction that he failed to notice. He just assumed she was trying to throw him off balance with sudden twists and turns.

It took awhile, but she finally lost him. Not for long, he could find her in moments with scent alone.

_A moment is all I need._ She thought.

Reaching into her trusty utility sack, not belt, she pulled out her trusty razor wire.

She found a decent spot to tie it off like a trip wire. Letting the wire cut into her hands, she drew some of her own blood. Squeezing them tightly, she forced as much out as she could. Grabbing her jacked, she rubbed some onto it and hung it a few feet away from the wire. It the darkness, it looked like someone was there, and with the smell of blood, it should confuse him enough.

Ravager then found a decent spot to sit and wait, out of sight. Her hands already healed, she waited but not for long.

Beast boy was already coming into sight. He paused to smell the air, obviously catching the scent of blood. He charged the source of the blood, the jacket.

Beast boy jumped over the wire without even sparing them a glance.

_He's good._ She thought as she watched him take a swipe at the jacket. Only for it to crumble under his hand.

_Now_! She moved from her hiding place and lunged for him. He managed to grab her wrist and fall onto his back with a roll, tossing her over.

They were up before a second ticked by. Ravager swung a fist at him, but he was faster. He swung an open claw at her wrist, numbing it. He already had his foot swinging towards her head.

_Damnit!_ She thought as she struggled to stand. That last blow really through her off.

He was walking around her, almost like a predator stalking a wounded prey.

"That the best you can do?" She asked as she spit the blood from her mouth.

He raised his claw again and brought them down towards her neck, intent to kill. Ravager managed to roll to the side and stand.

She threw a punch towards him with everything she had. It connected, the blow hit him square in his jaw. Ravager watched as blood flew from his mouth, as well as what she thought were fangs.

She took a moment to examine his lying figure.

* * *

Beast boy woke to the smell of smoke. His first thought was danger, either Starfire or Raven was cooking. Then came the smell of nicotine and he calmed, for a second.

_No one in the tower smokes._ He thought.

He tried to sit up, only to grab his jaw. He felt like someone had used him for boxing practice.

"You're lucky." A voice spoke. "That kind of punch usually kills a person."

"I can see why." He states. "But I'm use to pain and beatings. Where am I?"

Beast boy looked around to see that they were still on a roof, above a bar. Not the one that they were meant to meet in thankfully, but still...

"The place of our first date." She answered. "Romantic, isn't it?"

"You brought us to a bar?" He asked. "Why, wait, how did we get here?"

"Well after you nearly took my head off..." She paused to watch him lower his head. "I dragged you here, what do you remember?"

He held his head as he tried to process what he could.

"I remember running and then..." He faltered. "A hunt."

"A hunt?" She asked. "What was that, it was different than usual."

Beast boy wouldn't meet her gaze and

"I sometimes have a...problem with my animal part." He answered. "Keeping in control is something I have to keep a focus on."

"What happened?" She asked.

He looked her square in the eye as he answered.

"You."

"Me?"

"The minute I met you, I was thrown out of wack." He stated. "That in between the line personality, the way you carry yourself with such deadly confidence, even your scent!"

"I'm like your Black cat huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hey hey!" He began waving his arms. "We're strictly DC here!"

"Fine, Catwoman."

"Better." He stated.

There was a moment of silence as she contemplated his words.

"Why fight your instincts?" She asked.

"...You just saw part of the results." He mumbled.

"Garfield." She spoke, using his real name in seriousness. "I'm not bragging when I say I'm one of the best mercs out there, it's a fact." She motioned to the wounds where he struck. "In just a few seconds you almost had me beat, I almost though you were going to kill me. It seems that your instincts are more beneficial then you realize."

"And more of a burden than you do." He retorted.

"Why not eat meat, it's survival of the fittest after all." She stated casually. "An animal has to eat to survive and keep his strength to eat again."

"When I gave up meat, I did it because I wanted to prove I'm still human, not because the animal in me wants it." He states seriously.

"Even an omnivore won't keep the same diet." She stated. "It knows it needs more to stay strong and healthy. When you deny yourself sustenance, you might be denying yourself strength. When was the last time you ate meat?" She asked curiously.

Garfield tensed at the memory. The last time he ate meat was during the incident that 'it' got out. Though he called himself a man at the time, he was more Beast than ever.

"There was an incident with some chemicals." He answered distantly. "Something in me...got out."

"And how did your team react to it?"

"...They tried to put me down." He answered sadly.

This shocked her. "You have a half-demon on your team with anger issues, and the one time you freak out, they treat you like a rabid stray?" He looked away, but he still nodded. "And I thought Boy Blunder was against killing."

She realized she struck a nerve when Garfield didn't say anything.

"Help!" A voice from down below shouted.

Garfield and Rose looked over the edge of the building to the street to see what was happening. Apparently a man was being carjacked from his delivery truck in the middle of the street. He was forcefully yanked from the vehicle by another guy with what appeared to be a gun. The on bystanders just looked on in shock and calmness, but none tried to help.

"Hey, stop that guy!" The victim shouted.

Everyone who saw the even just stared at the man in disbelief. Those that didn't just continued on with their evening as if the robbery hadn't even happen. How often does that have to happen to be considered the norm?

"This night is just full of excitement." Rose sarcastically stated. "Shall we help him?"

"Of course!" Gar answered as if it were obvious. "It's a crime!"

"But it's not a _super_ crime." She stated with air quotations.

"A crime is a crime!" He answered as he jumped from the roof and removed his ring. "Call the cops!"

He turned to an eagle just long enough to glide to the crime in progress. He turned back to human form as he confronted the theft in progress.

"Hey!" Beast boy shouted.

Without turning around, the thief aimed his gun towards the hero and fired. Years of practice avoiding laser saved him from being hit after being shot at near point blank.

Beast boy grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, forcing him to release the weapon. He then turned him around and forced him into a hold he had seen Robin do over a hundred times.

"Get off me you freak!" He shouted.

A gun shot when off and a bullet crashed into the ground an inch away from his head. Both he and Beast boy tensed, looking up, they saw that it was the Ravager who had fired.

"Behave or the next one hits you in the ass cheek." She warned.

It was a full twenty minutes before they heard the police sirens and another five before they actually arrived. When they did, they lazily made their way towards the scene.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked annoyed.

"We were busy." One cop answered.

"Forget it." Rose stated as the hero was about to retort. "Most are probably on the take anyway."

With a sneer, Beast boy turned to check on the victim. It seemed that the man was okay, just a little shaken up.

"Thank you." The man stated. "If you hadn't shown when you did, I would be out of a job if not dead." He handed them one of the boxes that he was shipping. "Take this as my thanks."

Turning to leave, the man wasted no time in getting into his truck to get out of the neighborhood, not that Beast boy blamed him. He paused only long enough to spit at the criminal and the police.

They took a single look inside the package.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Rose asked.

A smile began growing on Beast boy's face. "I have an idea."

* * *

Garfield could barely contain himself, it had been so long since he played a prank on a non Titan. The prospect of someone new was exciting, especially with something this hilarious.

Garfield knocked on the door, Rose stood beside him.

They heard several locks begin to open. Slowly, the door creaked open enough for a man to take a look at them.

"Do I know you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't think so." Garfield answered.

"Hello sir, would you like to take a look at our products?" Rose began professionally. "We have an assortment of..."

The door opened a little further, just enough for the man to stick his head out. He eyed the two with growing suspicion.

"Did my wife send you?" He asked.

"No sir." Rose spoke. "But you look like someone who could use some rubber nipples."

The man finally opened the door all the way and took a step out, giving the merc and hero a full view. It was an understatement to say they were shocked by the sight before them.

The man wore an abundance of rubber as clothing. He wore rubber gloves on both his hands _and_ feet. Around his waist was a pair of pants made from rubber. A piece a rubber was pulled over his head, like a make-shift cap.

Rose and Garfield shared an uncomfortable look. This was getting less and less funny by the second.

"How do I know you're not from the F.B.I?" He asked as he glared at them.

"Dude, we aren't F.B.I agents." Garfield spoke honestly.

"Alright, so I made a mistake!" He shouted hysterically. "_One_ mistake! Can't a man start over?!"

Garfield nodded his answer in hopes of placating the man. He didn't want any trouble.

"Uh?" Was all Rose could get out. She was at too much of a loss for words.

"Do I have to keep paying?!" He asked in growing anger. "Huh?!"

"Maybe I should make another mistake!" He stated giddily as he leaned in. "Maybe two more!"

By now the two were actually getting scared. Rose was reaching behind her back for the gun she kept hidden. Garfield was just ready to grab the merc and run away and hope he could forget this ordeal.

"Please dude, I think one mistake is plenty!" Garfield stated desperately as he raised the suitcase like a shield. "Just let me show you what's inside here!" Gar opened the case and reached inside.

"Don't do it man!" He shouted as he raised his arms. "I'm not armed!"

"We just want to sell you some rubber nipples!" Gar shouted as he held one out.

It was just a plain rubber nipple, the kind used on baby bottles. Hesitantly, the man took a look at the item before relaxing.

"Oh, it is a nipple." He stated as he let out a chuckle, which the pair join in, though uncomfortably. "What you must think of me."

_You don't know the half of it._ They thought as one.

"Forget everything I said." He spoke kindly, not knowing that they never would. "So nipples huh?" He rubbed his chin as he thought it over. "No sir, I don't think I have any need for any."

"Well we're sorry for wasting your time!" They spoke frantically as they tried to leave.

"But I tell you what!" He spoke loudly, stopping them. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him as he reached through his door. "Do you have any rubber _walrus_ protectors?"

He pulled out a half grown, _living_ walrus by the head and held it for them to see. The animal stared blankly at them and was un-moving in the large man's hands. But tears were falling from it's eyes.

Rose and Garfield shared a look before noticing a strange sound from behind the man. Looking behind him, they saw that he had over a dozen more walruses in his home.

Rose finally grabbed her gun and aimed it at the man.

"Alright drop the walrus!" She shouted.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not a crime?" Garfield demanded. "The man has fifteen crying walruses in his house!"

He had been on the phone with a cop and was having...trouble. Apparently there was nothing illegal about what this man was doing, but Garfield refused to accept that!

They had tied the man to a chair with some rope and even gagged him. Rose had kept her gun leveled to him, not trusting him in the slightest.

On a plus side, the walruses had stopped crying and were now rubbing against the two in happiness.

"Well fine!" He shouted. "I'll take care of them myself!"

He then slammed the phone onto the receiver, breaking it in a fit of rage. He groaned as he massaged his temples.

"No luck, the cops are useless." Garfield stated.

"Told'ya."

It occurred to Gar what he said and he began blubbering in retaliation. "That proves nothing!"

The merc simply rolled her eye before turning back to their hostage.

"So what're we doing with him?" She asked.

Garfield was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I don't care anymore." He stated wearily. "It's late and I'm going home." He looked at the girl before him and smiled. "Can we have another date soon?"

She smirked as she considered the question.

"I'll call you soon." She answered. "We can have the normal date we promised, no dear dad and no Titans."

The two left the man tied to the chair. Realizing that they weren't coming back, the walruses closed the door themselves and turned back to the bound man. It was time for a good o'l helping of walrus revenge.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**Changes**

Beast boy awoke feeling exhausted.

_I had a hell of a night._ He thought as his memory replayed everything. _And to think it started so well._

He wakes up early, feeling refreshed, and goes to see his girlfriend after beating a bad guy with his own plan. Then it just goes down hill from there. Each of his teammates arrive and crashes his dates. When he think's it's getting really good, hint hint, it went down hill.

"Okay Mr. Tummy, I'll feed you."

Just then her advice ran through his head. Meat. He began rattling the thought around in his head, trying to decide if he should do it or not. Her logic _was_ pretty sound, but there was no guarantee he'd gain any benefits.

_No harm in trying it._ He thought._ Right?_

Slowly and dreadfully, he made his way to the one Titan in the tower who could help him.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a yawning Cyborg. The metal man looked down at his friend questionably.

"Cyborg...I need to your help." Beast boy spoke uneasily.

Seeing that his best friend was obviously uncomfortable, he did the best friend/big brother thing to do. He made it worse for the green hero.

"Is it girl trouble?" He asked, earning a blush. "First thing you need to know is that girls are like ovens, you need to get them warmed up before you put a bun in-"

"No dude, not that!" Beast boy stated hastily. "But it's funny you mention food."

"Oh?"

"I need you to make me breakfast, a m-meat breakfast.

"I told you tofu ain't meat you-"

"No." He cut it tensely. "I mean a-animal meat."

Cyborg was shocked by his friends statement. He thought it was a joke at first, until he saw that Beast boy was serious.

"I-I-I prayed for this day for so long!" He stated as he began bawling like a baby. "Dreams do come true!"

"So you'll do it?" The green teen asked hopefully.

Cyborg went all out with Beast boys breakfast. He proceeded to make anything and everything he could with meat and not only meat, he was trying to kill the vegan in the green hero. Scrambled eggs with real cheese, American _and_ Canadian bacon, both patty and sausage links. All in a double helping. To wash it down, Cyborg placed a cold glass of one hundred percent dairy and zero percent soy bean milk beside him.

Beast boy looked at the food placed before him and grimaced.

Cyborg noticed his friends discomfort started feeling bad. _Maybe I went a little overboard._ He thought as he examined the table, it _was_ a bit much for a recovering vegetarian. From what he understood Beast boy had spent most of his life as a vegetarian, this was a big step for him. He loved good humored picking, but he didn't want to push him too far.

"Hey B.B, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Cyborg stated.

"No, it's...fine." Beast boy assured. "It smells...good."

That wasn't a lie. He may have been a vegetarian, heck a _vegan_, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a well cooked meal by smell alone.

He picked up a sausage with his fork and held it close.

He took the first bite.

_Damn._ He thought. _That's...good!_

Beast boy tore into his food with a savagery. He had forgotten how good it was! How juicy and savory meat could be. How the meat felt as his fangs tore through it.

_Maybe I can get him to do this for me more often!_ Beast boy thought as he tore into the food. _Maybe for dinner I can get something with meat, something rare...still bleeding! Still-_

"Stop!"

All of Beast boy's food was enveloped in a black a ura before they were thrown away, scattered across the kitchen.

"Hey!" Both he and Cyborg shouted.

They turned to see Raven in the doorway with Robin and Star fire by her side.

Cyborg ran towards the mess and fell to his knees in silent tears.

"All my hard work." He whispered. "It's okay, your in God's stomach now."

"What's your problem?!" Beast boy demanded. "I was eating that!"

"You were thinking about tearing into flesh with your bare _fangs_!" She shouted. "Still _living_ flesh!"

"I wasn't thinking humans!"

"Beast boy, why are you eating the flesh of animals?" Star fire asked. "Are you no longer a vegetarian?"

Beast boy sighed. _Well, I knew this was coming._

"Rose thought-"

"Oh here we go!" Raven drawled with a roll of her eyes.

Beast boy sent her a glare before continuing. "Rose thought it would benefit me to expand my diet."

"Explain."

"An Omnivore can't survive off of one half of his diet a stay healthy." He stated, using Rose's expression. "So I decided to see if I was being unhealthy to my body."

"So you don't even know if this will work?" Raven snarked.

"...No."

"This has to be one of the top dumbest things you've ever done."

"I'm trying something new, what's so bad about that?!"

"This isn't you!"

"What the do you know about me?!" He asked angrily. "We can't even have a conversation without you trying to ridicule me!"

"I know your an idiot trying to impress some bimbo!"

"Raven, would you just shut the Hell up!" Beast boy snapped at the dark hero. "You think this is easy for me, fun? Well it isn't, it's one of the hardest things for me to do!"

Beast boy had shocked the entire room with his outburst, he never cursed. With nothing more to say, he stormed from the room.

Star Fire flew up towards her gothic friend and did something shocking, she slapped the sorceress. Without a word, she flew after her green friend.

"You deserved that." Cyborg stated.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Beast boy is throwing away one of his life choices for a chance to get better that might not even work." The metal hero stated. "What does he get from his friend, put downs."

_He's changing his beliefs for her?_ Timid spoke.

_We can't even get him to stop making those stupid jokes._ Raven thought.

_I like his jokes._ Happy defended.

_You like everything._ Rude stated.

_Not this hussy moving in on our Beast boy._ Happy stated almost angrily.

Our_ Beast boy, where's that come from?_ Raven asked. _And since when do you get upset?_

* * *

Beast boy was on the roof, clearing his mind when he smelt his friend. Star fire had a smell unique to herself, a mixture of alien flowers mixed with perfume and sugar. He wasn't sure where the sugar came from, must be natural or a part of her diet.

"Hello friend Beast boy, are you well?" She asked as she made her way towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"...No your not." The alien stated stated as she sat down next to him.

"I almost can't believe her." He states. "Then I think, it's Raven, and it all comes down to not being a shock."

"These changes in your food is hard for you." She stated curiously. "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." He stated.

"I can try."

Beast boy looked at the alien princess, right after Cyborg, she was his closest friend.

"I eat vegetables to feel...normal." He states. "Not normal to the public eye, I'll probably never seem normal to them, I do it to feel normal for myself. To know that it's my decision and not instinct telling me what to do, ruling me, like an..."

"An animal?" She offers as a seagull lands by them.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"I understand a little." She states reached out and began petting the bird, which tensed but stayed. "I know the things I do seem strange, my habits and culture are bizarre to you all. But to me, they are the only things normal while you all are so alien." Her hands made their way towards the birds head. "You are my friends and I wish to share my ways so as not to seem to strange. I try to change, to fit in with you humans, but I will always be Tamaranean." With a simple twitch of her hand, she snapped the bird's neck. "I don't know what you wish to be, but I will support you." She states as she hands him the dead bird. "Just know you will always be Beast boy to me."

The green teen felt a tear fall from his eye as he accepted the bird.

"Thank Star."

The alien smiled as she left her friend alone to enjoy his meal.

* * *

"There you are Star." Robin spoke.

"Hello boyfriend Robin." She greeted.

"I hope you talked some sense into him."

"Sense?"

"Yeah, all this nonsense about not doing our jobs properly."

For a moment the two Titans just stared at each other, you could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Is this about Rose?" Robin asked.

"Is it?" She countered.

"...She's a distraction." Robin stated. "Filling his head with all this nonsense about us not doing what needs to be done."

"Beast boy can make up his mind." Star Fire stated.

"Not when it comes to anything other than junk." Robin stated harshly. "Besides, he's always been weak-minded."

Star gasped at his insult to their friend. "How can you say such things!"

"It's the truth."

"Twice she has motivated friend Beast boy!" Star declared. "Once to take down Cinderblock with little damage to the area and to us. Now he is trying to better himself on her advice."

"We can't have Beast boy acting all gun-ho like he did after his date!" Robin shouted. "It was reckless and it's her fault."

"He was irritated from the blue-balls, that was more your fault than his!" She shouted, not aware of the insinuation. "Any single Titan could have beaten Doctor Chang and Control Freak, yet you pulled him from his date to do what we would have."

"We need the team together with this new Slade related threat around!" Robin exclaimed. "I can't have him being emotional because of a pretty face, just as last night showed."

"He has always followed his emotions, as have I!" She stated. "And he has proven his loyalty even when we had none in him. Such as the Beast incident and-"

"That was a justifiable mistake!" Robin stated.

"Turning on your friend is never justified!"

"She's making him emotional, reckless, and most of all he's a liability!"

"That is how I am with you, and we have seen that you are the same with me!" Star Fire claimed. "Then...that would mean I am a distraction to you."

There was a deafening silence between the two as the words hung in the air. The young detective turned on the alien princess.

"...I guess you are."

The alien princess turned to leave. "Goodbye friend Robin."

* * *

Beast Boy was still burping up feathers when he heard a whimpering sound. Being the curious one that he was, he listened and found that the sound was what he dreaded. Crying.

_Why would Star be crying?_ He asked himself. _She's he definition of joy, on a inhuman level._

He began knocking on the door. There was a short shuffle as he heard her

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Beast boy, is everything okay in there?" He asked.

"Everything is fine." She lied.

_Man, now we have to do this the awkward way._ He thought.

"Sensitive ears Star." He stated.

After a moment of silence, she finally cracked the door enough to look at him. Her eyes, red and puffy, wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hello fr-"

"What happened?" He asked.

"Robin and I did the down break." She answered lowly.

_So they broke up._ He thought understandingly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She stated. "I could not be with one who's... like that."

"Wait, you broke up with him?"

"Yes, he did not approve of my supporting you in your pursuit of romance."

"Star," He mentally sighed. "You angel.

"I know what you need." He stated brightening up.

"Oh?" She questioned.

Beast boy ran from her sight and returned minutes later brandishing a pint of ice cream as if it were gold.

"The cure to a broken heart."

The alien princess looked at her friend and felt smile tugging at her lips.

"This would be a perfect moment for girl time." She stated. "Though I doubt Raven will want much to do with me at the moment, you will do."

_...D-Did you just...settle for me?_ He asked himself as she ushered him in. He suddenly felt used.

He quickly squashed the feeling, his friend needed him. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"...Can you keep a secret?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." She answered. "I will even swear with the pinkie."

Beast boy closed his eyes in concentration and discomfort.

Star Fire watched in amazement as his chest began to expand, his hips widen and his hair lengthen. His face lost some of it's edge and began to soften and his lips began to fill out.

"Beast...boy?" Star Fire spoke in wonder.

"Beast _girl_." The green teen emphasized.

The alien princess flew towards him and began poking and prodding in...places. After and awkward moment for the former hero, now heroine, she stopped and stared.

"How?"

"There are several hermaphrodite and asexual animals in the world." 'She answered. "It was just a matter of tossing out my Y chromosome and adding another x."

"Is it...painful?" She asked.

"Not painful, just...uncomfortable." BG admitted. "I kinda turned my...male part inside out, or right side in...or just in."

"...Why?"

"Same reason you came to my comfort on the roof." The green teen answered. "We're friends."

* * *

Robin sat in his room staring at the monitor. It was a live video feed of Star Fire and Beast boy.

There was no emotion on his face, but his hands were tensed.

"Titans." He called in the communicator. "Team meeting, now."

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**Patrol?**

"Titans." The leader called through the communicators. "Team meeting, now."

Beast Girl and Star Fire looked at their communicators in disappointment. They had just started having fun, and now this.

"A few more minutes, and I would have suggested a topless pillow fight." Star Fire stated out of the blue.

The green teen did a double take at Star. She saw how the the alien princess was floating their with such a innocent face.

"Y-You're joking, right?" Beast Girl asked.

Star Fire said nothing as she began floating out of the room, just as the door opened she stopped. She turned back to the green hero and her innocent smile became more mischievous than his during a prank. She gave him a sly wink before flying off. Her skirt billowing in the air.

_So this is what it's like to be blue beaned._ B.G thought after a second. _I don't like it._

She began trudging after her comrade.

* * *

Cyborg had entered the tower after burying the food when he received the order.

When he walked in he could tell that something was off with his teammates. Robin was more detached than he is when Slade in involved. Beast Boy seemed antsy while sending Star Fire curious glances. Star Fire floated there happily, too happily. Raven just sent the green teen a mixed look of anger and disgust. Though she did send a curious glance to Robin.

"Alright team." Robin began professionally. "Today, because of this new threat, we'll be doing our patrols is pairs." He motioned towards them. "Beast Boy and Raven. Star Fire and myself."

"What about me?" Cyborg asked.

"You'll continue to monitor your section." Robin stated without looking in his direction. "We'll rotate partners."

"...Right."

"Dude, maybe we should switch the pairings up." Beast Boy stated. "We aren't on the best of terms." _And neither are you two._ He thought but kept it to himself.

"All the more for the pairings." Robin stated with finality. "Can't have emotions affecting our work, could make us do something...irrational."

Although he wore a mask, Beast Boy was sure that Robin was giving him a hate-filled look.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Beast boy and Raven sat perched on a roof, eyeing the location. They just had to monitor the area for about ten minutes before they headed to the next location.

While they worked neither said a word to the other, they hadn't even looked at each other.

"Wish Cyborg was here." He muttered.

Raven sent a glare towards the green teen. "What, I'm not good enough!?"

"It's just that by now Cyborg and I would have found something fun to do to pass the time."

"I can be fun!"

Beast Boy gave Raven the best dead-pan look a comedian-like person could muster, it was pretty good actually.

Raven took that look as a challenge, one that she was determined to win. She looked around for anything that could help her back her words up only to mentally deflate. She was Raven, fun wasn't in her nature.

'Oh oh, I have an idea!' Happy shouted.

'And I'm desperate enough to hear it.' Raven retorted sarcastically.

She heard the emotions plan and sighed. Her idea was immature and reckless...just like Beast Boy! It was perfect!

Just across the street from where they were was a fast food restaurant. Raven, using her magic so that she wouldn't be seen, placed a piece of paper over the Drive-thru order station. It read Malfunctioning: Please yell order through microphone. While that was being placed, she turned the volume on the Drive-thru Attendant's ear-piece to full blast.

"And now we play the waiting game."

They sat in open display, disguised with their holo-rings. Beast Boy in his Garfield look and Raven as a pale goth named Rachel.

Finally a customer pulled in through the Drive-thru.

"This is gonna be good." Beast Boy muttered.

'Oh yeah!' Happy agreed.

Raven just kept her usual stoic face on for appearances, though she did find it hard not to smile. Was she really enjoying this childish act?

They watched as the customer ordered his food, screaming as loudly as he could. The Drive-thru Attendant gave a shout in surprise and dropped the cup that he had held. The worker leaned his head out of the window and began yelling at the customer. The customer drove up and began shouting back. They watched as it escalated until it reached it's peak.

The customer grabbed the worker by his shoulders and pulled him until his upper half was in the window. He then began to pull off at full speed onto the streets...heading onto the freeway.

The two teens just sat there in stunned silence trying to process what they had just seen.

Beast Boy stood up quickly and grabbed his team mate.

"And we're walking!" He stated frantically.

* * *

Robin and Star Fire had been monitoring the area for a few minutes in silence. Well Star Fire was monitoring the area, Robin just stared at her from behind his mask.

"I see no signs of trouble, shall we go to the next destination?" She asked without looking at him.

"Yes."

If Robin had been paying attention then he would have noticed something only a detective would have. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

Instead, he saw his teammates casually walking the streets.

"What are they doing?" Robin muttered. "They're supposed to be patrolling!"

Star Fire followed his gaze and saw her team mates in their civilian guise, walking down the street without a care in the world.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this." She spoke, having faith in her team.

"There'd better be." Robin muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that." Raven stated.

"Neither can I." Beast boy laughed. "It was awesome...until the man hit the freeway."

"We should have stopped them!" Raven stated. "Now a guy is going to jail and another had his life put in danger because of us."

"Well if the driver got upset enough to do that over a little joke, he kind of deserves jail." Beast Boy countered. "The other, while tragic, is no different than any other day in this city with all the meta-humans...and aliens...and mad scientists...and-"

"I get the point!"

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator to check the time, just after noon.

"Let's get some lunch."

Raven gave him a sharp look at his suggestion. Thinking of food after such a humiliating fiasco! When she saw that he wasn't the slightest bit scared she sighed. She was a little hungry too.

Donning their civilian outfits, they looked for a suitable place to eat.

"Hey there!" A voice called.

The two heroes in disguise turned to see their comrade Cyborg in his Victor form.

"What are you up to Vic?" Garfield asked.

"Well I was just strolling around when I saw two of my favorite people." He answered. "I then think, five minutes ago I just stopped a man from dragging another man through his window on the freeway. My mind began adding up the chances of you being involved."

"What, you think I'd do something like that?" Garfield asked, feigning innocent.

"Yes I do." Vic answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Well you're wrong." Garfield stated proudly as he pointed to Raven. "It was all her."

"Mhmm." Vic sounded at the accusation. "Don't buy it."

"Rae." He called.

"I thought we were going to eat." She muttered as she walked off, ignoring the question. "And it's Rachael, not Rae."

* * *

Raven began to ask herself how this happened. She had been expecting a random fast-food restaurant. A small cafe. Or even their tride and true pizza. Heck, a sandwich would have been easier to accept.

Somehow-SOMEHOW, her teammates managed to find a eating contest. The challenge was for two people to eat an entire roasted pig! Or at least more than the other team. The winners get the meal free and the losers pick up the bill for both sides. Over a hundred bucks each.

Being who they were, they found two random people to make their partners. It had some how become a personal contest between the two of them.

They looked at the pig before them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Vic asked over the Garfield. "I did out eat a caveman and almost put that buffet in Japan out of business."

"Yeah, but you know what I have that you don't?" Garfield asked.

"What's that?"

"An unhingable jaw." He answered as he opened wide. "And a unique talent called a feeding frenzy."

"BEGIN!"

Raven sat back and watched what she could only describe as a horror show. It was as if the sins of gluttony and wrath had found their way into her teammates.

Cyborg in his disguise as a human just shoved the food into his mouth. His metal stomach more than capable of taking care of any problems that would affect a normal person. Beast boy was a different story, even in his human form he was more animal than ever. He seemed to attack his food like it was trying to run from his. His teeth tearing deep into it before swallowing the chunks whole.

_They're not even chewing!_ Raven stated in disgust.

She looked at the two civilians who were supposed to be on the Titan's team. They too were disgusted by what they saw, and too terrified to attempt to enter the contest. Cyborg's partner was too scared to reach for a piece of the pig out of fear of being pulled in. Beast boy's partner couldn't reach for the pig because he was sure that his partner was growling at him each time he tried.

Her emotions were silent as they watched the brutal show.

Her mind was taking from the nightmare when she sensed a spiking negative emotion. A mixture of anger and resentment. It was directed at her, no-not just her. Bast Boy and Cyborg as well. A villain? She turned her attention towards whoever it was with the intention of stopping them. She stopped herself when she saw the source of the emotion.

There was Robin, tapping his foot impatiently.

* * *

"Is this what you do when you're supposed to be working!?" Robin asked angrily. "I'm not really surprised with you two." He stated as he motioned towards Beast Boy and Cyborg, though his hand lingered on the green teen. "But I expected better from you Raven."

"Dude, ease up-" Beast Boy spoke.

"Ease up, your being careless!" Robin snapped. "Someone could have been hurt while you were goofing off!"

"We were doing our job like always!" Beast Boy shouted. "Cyborg has his sensors monitoring any and all emergency lines in the city as well as his cybernetic eye, it's always watching. I keep my ears and nose open." Beast Boy stated. "I can hear everything up to a mile radius when I focus and if I smell blood or fear, then I know to act."

Robin was silent as he processed that bit of information.

"The civilian guise?" Robin challenged. "People would have been less likely to do anything with two heroes around."

"People close up when authority is around." Beast Boy answered. "And no one has a reason to attack some random civis. We'd have put those people in more danger from some eager or angry villain who wanted a crack at us."

There was a tense silence as the two stood there in a locked gaze. This was basically a challenge between the two of them. Robin was a risk of losing authority over his team with Beast Boy poking holes in his accusations.

The moment was broken when Beast Boys communicator went off. He answered without a second thought.

"Hello." He spoke.

"I promised you a normal date." A smooth voice spoke.

**Review**

**Any specific shenanigan anyone want to happen before, on, or after the date? Funny or serious, either are accepted.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**Normal Date**

Garfield stood in front of the meeting place for his date.

He was wearing an actual dress shirt and pants, not a holo-disguise, and wouldn't stop fidgeting with his tie. He was a bit nervous, he wanted for this to go smoothly. That rarely happens for a hero.

_I should really get a car._ He thought. Waiting for his girlfriend to come and pick him up was a little humiliating. Is_ she my girlfriend?_ He asked himself. _I don't think we've actually made it official. _He'd need to check on that soon.

He was dropped off by Victor, who decided to stay and wait for Rose out of concern for Garfield's safety in such a bad part of town. Yeah, right. He stayed so that he could embarrass his best buddy again. Like a true friend.

He began smiling when he picked up the sound of a strong engine zooming towards him. It was coming down wind so he was able to catch a certain scent.

Rose pulled up, but this time not on her motorcycle. She was driving a 1970's Gran Torino.

"She likes meat, crude jokes and has excellent taste in cars?" Garfield's friend questioned. "How did you score her again?"

Rose, having heard the question, decided to answer honestly.

"Well first he watched me punch out a low class villain." She stated. "Then, he followed me and saved me from attacking a cop that was harassing me. Then he proved he wasn't a wimp and had brass balls."

There was a moment of silence before Victor decided she was joking. He hoped she was joking.

"Alright little lady." Victor spoke up sternly, or tried. "Make sure you have him back by ten, sober and innocent."

Rose smirked as Garfield blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll have him back by ten and sober...enough." She stated shamelessly as she eyed Garfield. "Hop in."

And the poor shape-shifter blushed even harder, though now in excitement. He practically through himself into her car.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" He asked, since she planned their night.

"I decided for a cliche." She answered. "A fancy dinner, a good old cheesy movie and a romantic stroll through the park where I plan to have my wicked way with you."

_Huh, only way to make it any more cliche would be a picnic somewh-wait._ Gar thought as he processed her words. "Wha-"

"Where here." Rose stated, ignoring his surprise.

They were at some fancy restaurant with a name no one could pronounce without an exaggerated accent. The green teen didn't even bother.

"Now for the most painful part of driving to popular places." Rose growled. "Parking!"

True to her enraged statement, it seemed that everywhere on the block was packed. They had to drive further.

_I fight ninja, maim and kill people over the world for a large amount money, drink beer with only the deadliest bad-asses!_ Rose mentally screamed. "Why can't I find a parking spot to eat dinner!?"

"Well-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when she glared at him.

"Fuck it." She stated as she parked on someone lawn.

"Um, Rose?"

"Leave it, if someone takes it then I have a spare." She stated.

They walked towards the restaurant.

It was eight blocks.

* * *

"Oh, candle light with a romantic view." Garfield stated after looking around. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Rose chirped before smirking.

"Welcome, I'll be your waiter tonight." Spoke the waiter with a heavy french accent. "Would you like to hear our dessert special?"

"Lay it on us." Garfield spoke.

"Tonight we have a blueberry pie ala mode, using local fresh grown blueberries and homemade french flavored vanilla ice cream."

"That sounds delicious." Rose admitted.

"Thank you, I fertilized the blueberries myself." The waiter stated with a smile.

...

Rose and Garfield sat in silence as they processed the words.

"There's an overpriced grilled restaurant a block from us." Rose stated as they stood to leave.

* * *

After ordering an overpriced steak each and wine, since no one carded them for some reason, they decided to make small talk.

"I see you're taking my advice." Rose stated.

"Yep, I now eat things that used to have a soul." Garfield stated.

"You like it." Rose chuckled.

"I do." He admitted. "The flavor is just so...different. Fruits and vegetables are nice and clean, sweet if you're lucky. But too many taste alike, on there own bitter or bland."

Rose nodded. _Bored now._

"Alright, let's see your moves."

"My moves?" Garfield asked. He paused as he looked around. "There's no where to dance."

"No, your flirting moves." She stated. "The ones you'll use to get in my pants."

Garfield blushed so hard that it showed through his hologram.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any moves like that." He spoke as he fought down his blush and gave her his goofiest smile. "I plan to win your heart with cheesy jokes."

"Well good thing I ordered the wine." Rose stated.

_Oh she's good._ Gar thought.

"Well what's your relationship like with your folks?" Rose asked curiously. "You've seen mine with dear old dad."

"Well..." He began slowly. "My parents are...dead, they died when I was little."

"I'm so sorry." She stated as she placed her hand on his.

"No, it's okay." He stated with a smile. "They were great. They were scientist, good ones too. They studied animals all around the world, the best part is they took me with them too." He chuckled. "They were never to busy with work to make time for me."

"So where was home for the boy who saw the world?" She asked curious.

"Africa." He answered fondly.

"...Last I checked, I was dating a white guy."

Garfield chuckled at her statement. "I was raised in Africa, but I wasn't born _of_ Africa." He corrected. "I was born somewhere in the states, not that I care too much for it. Africa was home to me."

"Must have been great."

"It was!" He answered. "I was never bored. I was friends with nearly all the villagers and even the Chief, and the forest was always full of some crazy adventure for a kids imagination."

"Ever think of going back?"

Rose saw how suddenly the light seemed to leave his eyes as his smile weakened, but never dropped.

"There's nothing left for me there." He whispered.

Rose noticed the change in his tone. The conversation was taking a turn she wasn't prepared for.

"After I lost them, I had a hard time...until I met the Doom Patrol." Garfield stated.

"Well, you can still look towards the future." She advised. "And it doesn't have to be alone."

Now Garfield became aware of Rose's hand rubbing his leg. It was a comforting manner, it relaxed him. Made him feel that he could trust her. That he could-

_Wait a second..._He thought.

"Are...are you putting the moves on me?" Garfield asked shocked.

Rose gave him a shit-eating grin as he figured it out.

"Maybe."

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

"Alright people, you know how this works." Shouted a masked man with a revolver. "Face down, wallets and purses out."

"Why would you rob a buffet?" Asked an employee. "There's a bank just down the street."

All the thief did was laugh.

"Please, a overpriced restaurant packed with families for Sunday dinner and no cops over a monitored building?" He taunted. "Now the exit has been blocked with my men,and their eyes will be on you." He was telling the truth, the exit had two men at the door. "My friend here and I will be around to collect your valuables, so let's please hurry this up."

People began pulling out their money and removing their valuables as one of the men began moving around to collect them.

"I blame you." Rose stated as she glared at the hero.

He reached for his holo-ring. "...I'll-"

"You'll sit there and finish your steak." Rose stated as she continued to eat. "No heroeing tonight."

"But-"

"The only _but_ will be my _butt_ walking out the door if you pull that ring off." She warned.

Now here was a dilemma all heroes faced. The heart vs duty. Now Garfield new that he had to save these people, but when would he ever meet a woman that pulled at his heart like this again. He new it was selfish...but come on! She was hot!

"Hey!"

It seemed that the burglars finally noticed the unorthodox couple. It wasn't hard seeing as they were the only ones not cowering.

"Come on!" Garfield sighed.

He made his way towards them quickly. He aimed the gun high as he pointed it towards Garfield.

"On the ground now!" He shouted before he turned his attention to Rose. "Hello sweet cheeks."

_Enough of this._ Garfield thought as he stood.

"Hey! I said-are...are you growling?" The criminal asked confused.

Garfield was indeed growling. He was growling at the man that had placed a hand on the one he was so...intoxicated by. This pathetic man that needed weapons. This...runt! This runt that pretended to be strong.

The criminal aimed a gun at the hero's head.

"Listen here you-"

He was silenced as Garfield grabbed the gun by the neck and rammed it as hard as he could into the man's face, breaking his nose. As he fell to the ground, Garfield took the gun and aimed up as he opened fire onto the ceiling.

"Now that I have your attention." He spoke up as all eyes were now on him. "I want you all to leave these fine people here alone and turn yourselves in to the local authorities."

There was a moment of silence before the criminals began laughing. The staff and customers were just shaking their head in disappointment.

"Son, I believe you should just give up now." The leader stated. "You don't honestly think you can shoot all of us do you?"

"No." Garfield admitted as he turned towards the leader, aiming the weapon at him. "But I can shoot you. And I'm sure I can empty enough bullets into you to finish you off before your buddies' can act."

There was a moment of silence as the apparent leader thought the fact over.

"T-That's not how this works." The man stated. "You're sup-"

"Supposed to what!?" Garfield demands. "Be scared, sorry if you don't intimidate me in a town with giant rock monsters and crazed magicians. Disarm you without killing, or any serious damage to you while everyone else has to risk serious damage from a stray bullet? No no no my friend."

"You'd be sharing a cell with-"

"Oh, is self defense a crime now?" Garfield asked sarcastically. "Last I checked, this was America. Hell, I'll probably get a medal for saving these peoples lives and putting you in the dirt."

The leader was sweating now, he looked towards his companions for help. They wouldn't meet his gaze, obviously not wanting Garfield's ire on them, nor the gun.

"You won't get out of this alive!" The man shouted.

"Don't need to." Gar stated coldly. "I just need to make sure you don't as well. If I kill you, your friends will no doubt empty their guns in me, or they better to make sure I stay down," He growled at them. "When they do, they'll be out of bullets.

"Your point?" He asked. "We brought more."

"I'm sure you did." Gar stated with a roll of his eyes. "But how long will it take them to reload?" He asked as he eyed them. "Are they fast enough to do so before the hungry and scared people here set on them? These people, who outnumber you ten to one, want to go home their families." Garfield stated as he motioned to them. "You think a criminal's life is going to matter to them. I'd like to once again state that they may be called a hero." "They'll kill, or at least maim you, then get free publicity."

The criminal looked around at the civilians as they too processed the words, their confidence returning. Some even looked as if they were preparing to spring into action themselves.

"You think we can't kill them?" He asked as he tried putting on a brave face.

"Please, you're a bunch of thugs so pathetic that you couldn't be low level henchmen." Garfield stated. "So you've taken to robbing a restaurant. A. Restaurant! People don't even carry anymore cash than necessary for a decent tip."

"Y-You're just all talk!"

Garfield began walking towards the man.

"That's right, I am a talker. I'm also a jokster." He admitted as he got a foot away from the man. "But you better believe I will empty this clip into you before I let you hurt a single one of these people."

The man looked around for some kind of advantage. There was non, Garfield now had the gun to his chest and he wasn't even breathing hard. He was serious about killing him.

He had no choice, he drop his gun. So did his companions. And as predicted, everyone attacked and restrained the would be villains.

-FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Sir, that was so brave!" Someone stated.

"Weren't you scared?"

"Scared, this is Jump City!" Garfield says with a chuckle. "We have a super powered villain cause massive city destruction every other week. They were just some guys with guns. Normal, non-laser, guns."

Many of the people nodded in agreement.

The young hero returned to his table and sat down in front of Rose, who had continued her dinner, and spoke.

"I'm sor-" He was silenced by her placing a nice wet kiss on his lips.

"I'm not the slightest bit upset." She assured. "If anything, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. I don't want to date some spineless hero who's so afraid of being alone that he rolls over to his girlfriend's whims." She explained. "But you also showed compromise in not being heroic in your methods, what you did was mean. I respected that."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"We should go, it'd be bad if we missed our movie, plus we still have the park." Garfield suggested.

Standing up, she offered her arm to him and he took it. The walked out, arm in arm to enjoy their date.

"Hey, you didn't pay!"

And now they were running.

* * *

"So what should we see?" Garfield asked as they looked through the movie selection.

"Hm, your choices are," She began. "A horror movie where I pretend to be scared and you be the brave man that makes me feel safe." She began. "A cheesy romance that you try not fall asleep on and show me how sensitive you are. Or," She motioned. "A comedy where we laugh and laugh."

"...I feel if I choose the first two, I'm going to be deemed a jerk trying to play your emotions, but if I don't, I'm lying to myself." He admitted. "But if I choose the last, I won't be able to control myself, I'll laugh and laugh and not pay attention to you when the cliche movie theater make out is supposed to happen.

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "I'm still having you choose, it's all on you."

_Damn, she's cold._ He thought.

"Action movie it is." Garfield stated as he payed for the ticket.

"Nice choice." Rose stated. "But I love action movies, and I won't be able to control myself, I'll cheer and cheer and not pay attention to you when the cliche movie theater make out is supposed to happen."

She left to get popcorn while the hero stood there.

_Damn it._ He thought with a sigh. _May as well enjoy the movie._

* * *

The movie was pretty nice.

Sure, he didn't get to make out with her, but as a couple, that'd be coming along eventually.

And sure, they did get kicked out of the theater because Rose assaulted a man, but he deserved it! He was talking loudly on his cellphone while smoking a cigar that filled the area with a foul stench. not to mention he wouldn't even try to stop his two year old kid from crying.

Yeah, he deserved having the phone broken on his head and his cigar put out on his face. All while his kid watched.

* * *

At night, it was peaceful, people wanting to relax after a long day would stroll through the park to clear their minds.

Garfield and Rose were laying on the ground in a nice secluded field staring into the night sky.

"I wish we weren't in the city." Garfield suddenly said. "Then you could really see the stars."

"I didn't bring you here to look at stars." Rose stated as she crawled on top of him. "I just wanted you alone so that I could have my wicked way with you. Over and over again."

Long gone was his embarrassment, now it was all excitement. He had been waiting patiently for this moment for since he met her.

He placed his arms on her waist as she began straddling him. A gentle rocking motion to coax his soldier to stand at attention. It didn't take long. Next, she reached her hand low and-

Out of nowhere, a man jumped from the bushes. He was wearing a large coat and had a lot of facial hair that covered his face.

The sudden appearance of this stranger caused them to jump apart and stand up, ready for anything.

"Hey!" He spoke in a harsh whisper as he looked around frantically. "Give me my wallet."

"Uh, where is it?" Garfield asked.

"In _your_ pocket!" The man stated harshly as he pulled out a knife.

Garfield and Rose looked at each other and shook there heads in disappointment.

Rose pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man. He dropped the knife as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Let's try this again." Rose spoke slowly. "Now, you're going to crawl back into whatever hole you just jumped from, I'm going to lean into his arms for a kiss and we are going to be on our merry way, understand?"

The man nodded as he slowly backed away.

"We can't let him go Rose, he might-" He was silenced by a well placed kiss. "That's very nice and all, but he could hurt som-" She tried again, this time wetter and a little more aggressive. Garfield was in a small daze before he shook himself from it. "Please Rose, this could be impo-"

_Enough!_ She mentally snarled.

Rose grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into her arms and leaned him back, like in some salsa dance, and kissed him. The time very aggressively and made sure to add a lot of tongue twisting to it.

When she finally pulled back for air, with an audible smack of her lips, she turned to the hero. He had a goofy grin on his face and his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

He was brought back from his kiss high by an annoying buzz coming from his pocket. He sighed as he pulled out his communicator and took a single look at it.

"Bad news?" She asked.

"Alarm to let me know that our date is almost over, and that I have patrol duty tonight." He stated annoyed.

Rose groaned in frustration, straddling him had got her going as well. Now this!

"Hey, since our date was a bust...again, how about a ride?" Garfield asked.

"I would love a ride, but for what I have planned we don't have tim-" She was silenced when he removed his ring and changed back into his green self. Transforming into a pterodactyl, he lowered himself down and signaled for her to get on. "Oh, that's what you meant."

He nodded his head, blushing as well.

Climbing on, she wrapped her arms around his neck firm enough to hold, but not enough to chock him. With a single flap of his wings, they were airborne.

_So this is what it's like to fly._ She thought as she felt the wind in her face. _No wonder all those super powered people love it._

She had flown on planes, and jets, like any other person and enjoyed it, but it was nothing compared to this. Rose could actually feel the air, the wind in her face and freedom of it all. And she knew that she was just getting a taste of it.

And all too soon, it was over. They were at her parked car. Luckily, it had not been stolen or towed after being parked on someone's lawn.

There was a moment of silence as they sat in the car and waiting for the stroke of ten. They had about ten minutes.

"So, how was flying?" Gar asked.

Rose answered by leaning in and giving him a small kiss. Then another. Then another, heavier one. Then a long one, they began grabbing each-other. Roaming each-other.

Her hands went lower.

_-ZI~IP-_

"Hey y'all, how was-"

Victor was greeted to the sight of a gun barrel.

"You just keep right on going." Rose ordered. "A five minute walk around the block and he'll be all yours."

Victor looked at the gun in his face and back to the couple. Part of him should be worried what would happen in those five minutes, the other was curious.

He wasn't blind! He could see how his best friend's pants were undone. How Rose was leaned over into his lap. The flushed look on their faces. It was easy to figure out what was happening. But the gun raised a few eye brows!

_You know, five minutes isn't much._ The cybernetic hero strolled off while whistling. _I'll give him seven._

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own 'Teen Titans'

**POLLS! ****I HAVE MADE A VOTING POLLS FOR A POKEMON STORY, CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**

* * *

**HOPE**

The first thing Garfield noticed when he awoke was that he wasn't in his own bed. The second the he noticed was that his pelvis ached. It ached a lot.

He rolled over to see what had caused him to suddenly wake up. Rose had gotten out of bed and was now getting dressed as silently as possible.

"Oh yeah." He whispered as all of his memories came back.

After sending Cyborg around the corner for a walk, Rose decided to...well she basically kidnapped him. Beast Boy, given the situation, was not inclined to stop her. In fact, he was too...excited to really do anything that went against what was happening.

After arriving wherever they are, it was all a blur of pleasure...then pain...then pleasure again...then confusion...shame...pleasure and finally...pleasure! All in all a good night.

"Oh hey, you're awake." She spoke pulling him from his thoughts as she began pulling more clothes on. "Listen, I have to be somewhere soon. It was a great night, really superb."

"Thanks." Gar stated, feeling his ego grow.

Walking to the window, Rose began climbing out. "So uh, I'll call you soon."

With that Rose left the green teen alone.

_Who's house are we in?_ He asked himself.

* * *

Beast Boy silently made his way into the common room. All was quite, it seemed that he had gotten away with his little...yeah.

_Just get to bed and make up some story after a well deserved rest._ He thought.

Suddenly the green teen found himself engulfed in light, aimed solely at him. Because of the sudden change in lighting, after being submersed in darkness, his vision was totally shot. Not being able to see, Beast Boy prepared for any form of attack as best he could.

"Here we have what's refereed to as the _Hormouneous Teenagerous_, commonly referred to as the hormone raddled teen sneaking in well pass curfew. Just before dawn actually." An all too familiar voice spoke. "The situation he's in is what's referred to as the _Deepest Shitteous_."

The lights then died down so that Beast Boy could make out the forms of his four comrades. Cyborg, staring at him with the smirk of both pride and smugness. Starfire, with smile that radiated both innocence and happiness. Robin wearing the ever present scowl. Raven, glaring with red eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in right now?" Robin spoke, not even trying to hide his anger.

"Look." Beast Boy began. "I know I missed my patrol shift-"

"Oh, that's the least of your troubles right now." Robin spoke. "You-

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Starfire crashing into Beast Boy with a hug.

"Oh congratulations friend Beast Boy in your adventures of Snu-Snu!" She squealed.

"Thank you...Star...can't...breath!" The green hero gasped before she dropped him with an apology. "Now, what's Snu-Snu?"

"In your tongue, it's commonly referred to as making the beast with two backs." She answered.

Everyone in the tower was silent as they stared at the alien princess, mentally questioning her portrayed innocence.

"Beast Boy you-" Robin began before stopping to look at the alien again, unsure of her. "You're in so much trouble for your actions."

"I know missing patrol-"

"If it was just that, I'd just have you running laps on the training course." The leader growled.

He turned to the giant television that doubled as a monitor and began pressing a few buttons. A moment later, the screen showed the News of the events after his dinner...fiasco.

_"He was completely bad-ass!" Someone stated._

_"He was the hero we need, not the one we deserve!"_

_"He was willing to do what our so-called heroes believe they're above doing."_

_This went on for another minute. People just telling how they felt after being saved by Garfield._

_"For those of you just tuning in, we are at the local restaurant that was just saved from robbery, and possibly worse by a random customer." The reporter stated. "Here's the footage now."_

_It showed everything from the night, Garfield and Rose entering the establishment. The beginning, their small talk and flirting. Luckily for the two, they were speaking so low that they couldn't be heard by the cameras._

_Then it moved onto the scene where the criminals entered and began making demands._

_At this point, the camera switched from the security footage to the recording from someone's phone. It showed Garfield's bravery and coldness, as if he had neither any doubt or fear._

_"What happened to this city?" The man asked. "There was a time where a man could rob a person and they'd be traumatized. Now a criminal has to struggle in the world against these new age punks."_

_From then on it was just footage of the man being arrest_ed.

"So what's the problem?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around at his team. "I stopped a robbery and made sure no one was hurt."

"You pulled a gun on someone!" Robin snapped.

"...and?" Garfield asked.

"We're heroes, we're better than that!" Robbin shouted.

"Vigilante uses guns." Beast Boy countered.

Vigilante was a lesser known hero, a member of the Justice League. He had no powers and relied on his skill and firearm. While he was no Batman or Slade, he was a fighter for good, giving all he had. Like a real cowboy.

"Why would you even think that that was a good idea?" Robin demanded.

"Starfire, could you come here for a second." Beast Boy called to his alien friend.

The team watched as Beast Boy whispered something into her ear, causing her to nod in understanding, but confusion for the rest of the team.

Starfire flew towards Robin and pointed a finger at him. The leader just stood there confused at what was happening, even looking back at his team, Cyborg and Raven were just as lost as he was. Star then turned her finger away and fired at something. No one had time to see what it was as she turned her finger back to Robin, who instinctively ducked away.

Starfire giggled as she blew the tip of her finger like a gun before floating to the green teen's side.

"See, people respond better to guns because they understand it." Beast Boy elaborated. "There's just a...finality to it."

"Are there not worse things than guns out there?" Starfire asked. "We are often faced against them."

They were, with all the lasers and death traps. Not to mention all of the other things that other super powered beings were capable of. Manipulating the elements, shatters steel like paper, even bending the laws of physics.

"It's not our way." Raven stated.

"Our way?" The green teen asked incredulously. "Our way is sending in a warrior princess from the stars, a walking jungle, a living terminator and a sorceress from another dimension, all led by a boy trained by The Goddamn Batman." Beast Boy stated blankly.

Each of the Titans looked away to avoid his gaze, minus Starfire who just smiled. When stated like that, guns didn't seem so bad. Unfortunately, the leader couldn't accept that. Robin stepped forward with a frown.

"You cover patrol." Robin ordered. "Now."

Beast boy just sighed before changing into a sparrow and flying out of the open window.

* * *

"Do you not think you were being unfair to friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, concerned for her friend. "He did the saving of innocents and even and may have deterred further attempts."

"There's a way to do things Star, and that's not it."

"Just as you did when you were a vigilante with the Batman?" Star asked. "Was that not a crime? Or deciding to take it into your own hands?"

For a moment Robin paused in his works, but made not move to acknowledge her statement.

* * *

Patrol has been easy for the green hero. Flying around as a hawk gave him a nice view of the city and his vision let him catch the slightest details. There had been a few small time crooks trying to make a score, but nothing that changing into a bear or raptor couldn't fix. He was sure he had even scared a few people out of their ways.

_Now it's time for my lunch break._ He thought as he changed his direction.

As he flew, he noticed a sudden gathering of people near his favorite lunch spot. They were all focused on the spot exactly opposite said spot. With his hawk like vision and common sense, he was able to deduce what was going on.

On the roof was a teenage girl with brunet hair with her arms huddled around her knees near the edge. She wasn't making any movements, but she wasn't exactly in the best spot to do anything.

_Let's see if I can help._ He thought as he landed next to her and changed back to his human form.

"Hey." He spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn't frighten her.

This caused her to jump a bit. When she saw who had called her, her eyes widened before she began to scramble away from him.

"Stay back!" She ordered.

"Easy there." Beast Boy stated. "I just want to talk."

This made her roll her eyes. "Yeah right, you're just going to try and get me down."

"Well, yeah." He admitted. "I don't want you killing yourself. You have too much to live for."

"You don't know anything." She whispered.

"Then enlighten me." He offered as he knelt down.

"...Your trying to trick me!" She accused. "You're waiting for me to relax so you can get me and take me down!"

"To be fair, I could take you down there at anytime." Beast boy stated. "I just have to change into a pterodactyl and fly you down, but it wouldn't solve anything. You'd just get onto another roof and we'd be back at square one."

"True." She muttered.

It was true. If he managed to get her down, what was stopping her from trying it again. Maybe not on the roof, but she could try and kill herself through a dozen other means. He'd have to help her here and now.

"Go ahead, talk. I'll listen." He promised. "And help in any way I can."

"There's just...there's just no point to it." She stated as she struggled to control her tears.

"To what?" He asked calmly.

"Life!" She stated. "I mean, we go to school so that we can hope to get our dream job, which isn't often what we expect if we do manage to get it. Then we just bide our time with it until we grow old and are put away or die. That's all it is, we're waiting to die."

"Well death is something that can't be avoided...without going into some dark stuff." He informed. "Usually death is better than the cost of extending one's life."

"Totally." She stated as she stood. "No reason to drag this out."

"Now why would you do that, you'd be wasting the life you have." He informed. "You're going to pass up the chance to do something that will make you memorable." That made her stop, if only to think about his words. "So you want to be remembered." Beast Boy stated. "Tell me why, what happened?"

"...I walked by a funeral." She spoke sadly gaining his attention. "No one was there but two elderly men and the people waiting to cover the grave up. This dead person could have been either a baby no more than a day old or an old person with a whole life behind them. I don't know who was in that casket, I don't know what kind of life they lived or would have, I don't know anything about them except they had two people crying for them."

"Those two people must have cared very deeply then." Beast Boy offered.

"And when they're gone?" She challenged. "Who's going to remember that person in the casket? Whose going to remember them and all the others people in those graves!?" Her eyes began to tear up. "Who's going to remember me!?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"...Mary." She answered.

"Well Mary, I will. I will remember the girl I met on the roof in front of my favorite lunch spot." Beast Boy promised. "So please don't waste your life now."

"Wasting what, I'm not doing anything special, I won't be remembered after I die." She stated as the tears fell. "I'm not..I'm not like you."

This caught the green teen's interest. "Like me?"

"You're a hero!" She declared with a small smile. "You save people and go on amazing adventures! You're...incredible."

"I'm..." He began only to frown. "I'm nothing special."

"You're a beacon of hope!" She stated.

"I'm a freak!" He declared, louder than he had meant. "I didn't get a choice to be like this! It was either this, or death! My parents made the call and I have to live to regret it!"

"But you get to have a great life."

"You know something eighty five percent of all hero's have, a shitty life. From the past to the now. And I'm one of them." He stated with a frown. "I'll save you all of the gory details, but I lost my family when I was eight and couldn't do a thing to save them." He looked down as he remembered that day. "No, that's not true, I could have saved them. If I tried just a little harder...I could have."

"You were eight, no one could expect a child to do something an adult couldn't." She stated. "Super powers or not."

"All alone, I had to four choices." He stated. "Be a hero, villain, a freak show, or someone's pet. I've been a hero, I've never been a villain but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted. I've been a...pet." He muttered the last part sadly. "And I _am_ a freak show. I can't even go to the store to buy a jug of milk unless I wear a disguise." He stated. "If I do, I could end up attacked by someone I helped put away, hurting myself and a bunch of innocent people."

"Well...you have adoring fans." She tried.

"Fans?" He asked sarcastically. "People who only see a green teen with powers. They don't care about me, they care about what I can do for them." He sighed in an attempt to calm himself. "I won't put them all down since I'm sure some are grateful for what the Titans do, but there's also those who aren't. People who see me as an abomination and should be wiped off the face of the Earth."

"They don't understand anything." Mary stated. "If they got to know you, they would know you only want to help. Like you're doing now."

"That's my lot in life." He chuckled dryly. "I couldn't save my parents, and I'll be lucky if I'm not killed by a villain."

"...But you knew that when you put on the tights, right?" She asked. "You knew you'd be a hero for the world."

"We heroes are a dime a dozen." He stated calmly. "Do you know there are usually three heroes a city. But if you can't make an impression, you aren't exactly idolized. No one will take them seriously. And don't get me started on being replaced by the new flavor."

"...I guess no one will see that guy Static when Wonder-woman shows up." She agreed.

"Heroes aren't remembered, not all of them." He stated sadly. "They're like celebrities with a bulls-eye on them and-"

"Beast Boy." She spoke, cutting him off. "I won't pretend to know you, or anything about you. What I do know is that a lot of people would be dead if it weren't for you. I can't say if it...compensates for what has happened to you through life, but I know I'm grateful."

"Thank you." He muttered with a small smile.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why it's called the present." Mary stated sympathetically. "You can't change history but that doesn't mean you can't learn from it. Remember each moment, how they've shaped you into the hero you are. Tomorrow is endless, it could be greater than you can imagine. But today Beast Boy, today you are alive and you can do anything. Remember that and all will be well!"

The people below began clapping at her statement, it was indeed true. Don't dwell of the past, don't stress the future, enjoy the now.

"Listen to them Mary." Beast Boy spoke. "Each of them are clapping for you. You've just reminded them to overcome a fear just about everyone has to deal with. Even if you aren't remembered, you had an effect on..." He looked down to their audience. "A lot of people. Counting the people watching this from their T.V. I think that should be enough."

"Enough for what?" She asked.

Looking into the sky, Beast Boy began searching. "Enough for...that!"

The masses looked to the sky, following his finger in the direction he was pointing. Everyone noticed a twinkle in the sky, a light blue that shined even in the clear blue sky. It trailed towards the two teens leaving a blue streak before finally stopping in front of the two teens. Finally close enough, Mary could examine the source of the light.

"Is that a...ring?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beast Boy nodded as he took a step back and gave her a smile. She was a little nervous, a ring from the sky is floating in front of her, but she had faith in the green hero. Holding out her hand, the ring took a hold of her.

"Mary of Earth, you inspire great Hope." The Ring spoke. "Welcome to the Blue Lanterns."

"You did this?" She asked in wonder.

"Me?" He asked with false innocence. "I'm not the one that just inspired over a thousand people to stop dwelling on the past and fearing the future. I'm not the one that just gave people hope."

Hesitantly, she held her hand out for the ring to latch on to. She was engulfed in a bright blue light before she was transformed. Her clothes were now a copy of Beast Boys, though instead of purple, it was a light blue.

Mary looked at Beast Boy with a soft smile. Whether from the green teens efforts or because of the ring, she felt hope. Hope that she could do something with her life, that she would be remembered. Mary latched onto the hero, giving him a bear hug.

"Thank you Beast Boy." She whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to have my adventure now!"

Beast Boy watched as the newest heroine flew off, silently wishing her the best. He was sure that she would do great things for the world, this one and the others in the infinite cosmos.

_If nothing else Mary,_ I'll _remember you._ He mentally promised.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a green streak heading towards him from the sky.

"Beast Boy of Earth, you have overcome great fear." The green ring spoke. "Welcome to the Green lanterns."

"I keep telling you all that I'm green enough!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Fine someone else!" He turned to leave but stopped. "And tell the other Lantern Corps. to stop sending rings after me! I've got a shoe box full of them, I don't need anymore in the collection." Well that wasn't true, he didn't have an Orange one. Nor a Black and White, but he wasn't touching life or death.

Turning into a bird, the teen flew off into sky to finish patrol.

* * *

Back at the Tower, the Titans were in a state of shock. They had caught the News of their teammate and the girl named Mary. It was...shocking to say the least.

"D-Did that just happen?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Did Beast Boy just turn a suicidal girl into a space cop, yes." Raven stated, even she couldn't be monotonous in the situation.

"And he just turned down being a space cop." Cyborg stated more than asked.

"After admitting that it wasn't the first time." Raven continued.

"Friends, we no so little about our friend." Starfire stated.

"Too true." Robin stated. "We need to fix that."

**Review**

**POLLS! ****I HAVE MADE A VOTING POLLS FOR A POKEMON STORY, CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**


End file.
